


Stay with me

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Priest Kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen siempre ha tenido claro que quiere dedicar su vida a servir a los demás e ingresar en una orden cristiana siempre ha sido su gran sueño. Nunca había deseado nada más con tantas fuerzas, hasta que un profesor revolucionario de ojos azules llega el pueblo para poner su mundo patas arriba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me

 

**Título:** [Stay with me](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOFok6-Tpt8)

**Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

 **Beteo:** Flexikuki

 **Fandom:** RPF. AU

 **Petición:** de Kallenparms en este [hilo ](http://taolee.livejournal.com/141678.html?thread=2773870#t2773870)

**Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** angst y sexo explícito.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Supernatural pertenece a la CW y al señor Kripke. Yo no gano dinero por ello. El dinero recaudado con este fic en el caso de que lo hubiera no es para uso personal, sino para una asociación que ayuda a los animales abandonados. Si quieres colaborar pincha [aquí.](http://www.taolee.org/)

 **Resumen:** Jensen siempre ha tenido claro que quiere dedicar su vida a servir a los demás e ingresar en una orden cristiana siempre ha sido su gran sueño. Nunca había deseado nada más con tantas fuerzas, hasta que un profesor revolucionario de ojos azules llega el pueblo para poner su mundo patas arriba.

 **Nota de la autora:** Estoy acojonada con este fic porque Kallenparms lo tiene tan montado en su cabeza que por mucho que lo intente sé que no va a quedar igual ni tampoco puede ser tan largo como ella ha explicado porque debo seguir con la lista de peticiones. Haré lo que pueda. También quiero pedir disculpas por el rol que les va a tocar interpretar a Donna y Alan en el fanfic. Estas buenas personas no serán así ni mucho menos, pero me han pedido un fic con estas características y el cliente manda ;) 

**Recomendaciones:** para todo aquel que le guste la temática de este fic y en especial para Kallenparms, os recomiendo esta película “[Latter days](http://myqueerchannel.blogspot.com.es/2012/02/latter-days-sub-espanol-online.html)”

 

 

STAY WITH ME

 

 

Jensen llevaba un rato mirándose en el pequeño espejo de su celda. El pantalón negro, la camisa de igual color y el alzacuellos le quedaban mejor de lo que pensaba. Llevaba toda la vida queriendo ser cura. Crecer en una familia con creencias muy religiosas le ayudó a tener las cosas claras desde bien jovencito. Ahora casi iba a ver su sueño cumplido.

Llevaba meses en la congregación, adaptándose a lo que sería su nueva vida una vez formara parte de ellos oficialmente. Durante seis meses había convivido con otros novicios donde habían aprendido el camino de Dios, a usar su palabra y a dar ejemplo con ella. El tiempo máximo que se podía ser novicio eran dos años. Si pasado ese tiempo, la congregación pensaba que un novicio no estaba preparado, lo obligaba a estar más tiempo. Con Jensen no pasaba eso; él tenía las cosas muy claras y la orden religiosa en la que iba a formar parte era bien conocida por la familia Ackles desde siempre.

Hoy terminaba los seis meses de prueba y antes de seguir definitivamente, tenía un mes libre para estar con su familia y amigos antes de ingresar en la orden durante dos años seguidos. En ese tiempo estaría en un monasterio, orando y preparándose para su nueva vida, por eso ese mes en casa era tan importante para él.

 

Regresar a su pueblo después de seis meses era toda una aventura. Jamás había estado tanto tiempo fuera y al coger el autobús por la calle principal, no pudo evitar quedarse mirando la de cosas que habían cambiando en ese poco tiempo.

A pesar de ser un pueblo pequeño donde todo el mundo se conocía, Small Heaven tampoco se había librado de la crisis y el desastre de la economía mundial. Muchos habitantes que años atrás se habían ido a las ciudades buscando lujo y dinero, ahora nos le había quedado más remedio que volver con sus familias a un pueblo donde la velocidad de internet era igual de rápida que una tortuga.

Jensen miró interesado cómo muchos negocios que él conocía de toda la vida habían sido cerrados y otros muchos parecían haber abiertos recientemente.

Jensen aprovechó la parada que hizo el autobús en un semáforo para colocarse el abrigo y enroscarse la bufanda al cuello. Ese día era particularmente frío y no quería pasarse los treinta días metido en la cama con fiebre. Cuando volvió a sentarse, miró a través del enorme ventanal y vio que, parado en medio de la calle, un hombre le observaba. 

Él lo miró y le sonrió pensando que quizás eran viejos amigos del colegio o algún conocido de sus padres, pero lo cierto es que no le sonaba de nada. Hubiera recordado esos ojos azules en cualquier parte.

El hombre de la acera le sonrió a su vez mostrándole una dentadura blanca y perfecta. Se llevó la mano al pecho y pronunció su nombre muy despacio para que Jensen lo entendiera. _Misha._ Deletreó letra a letra para que el otro comprendiera. Entonces le señaló con el dedo e hizo un gesto con la cabeza preguntándole así cuál era su nombre.

\- Jensen -sonrió pensando que igual, con la risa, no lo habría pronunciado bien para que el otro lo entendiera, pero cuando vio a Misha repetirlo bien, supo que lo había captado-. Eso es.

Misha volvió a sonreír y cuando vio que el autobús comenzaba a avanzar de nuevo, le guiñó un ojo.

La sonrisa de Jensen desapareció enseguida. Ese hombre no se pensaría que estaba ligando, ¿verdad? La cara se le puso visiblemente colorada y comenzó a azorarse pensando en lo que ese extraño podía haber imaginado erróneamente. Con esa sensación de ahogo lo encontró su madre cuando fue a recogerlo a la parada.

-¡Hijo! -Donna Ackles llegó corriendo a abrazar a su hijo en cuanto éste se bajó del autobús.

Jensen le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo y emocionado. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo fuera de casa y la experiencia había sido toda una novedad para él.

\- Mamá -Jensen se incorporó de saludar a su madre-. ¿Y los demás?

\- Tu padre y Joshua están trabajando y Mackenzie está en clase. Quería venir pero tenía un examen muy importante.

\- Lo entiendo -Jensen sonrió imaginando que el verdadero interés de su hermana por ir a recogerle era la de saltarse el examen.

Durante el trayecto a casa, Donna le estuvo haciendo mil preguntas sobre el seminario y como era todo aquello. Jensen le contó encantado todas sus experiencias junto con la de otros novicios con su misma vocación que había conocido en todo ese tiempo.

\- Oh, por cierto. Jared está de vuelva en el pueblo.

A Jensen se le iluminaron los ojos. Jared y él habían crecido juntos, pero su amigo se había ido del pueblo al terminar la universidad y no le iba mal la cosa fuera.

\- ¿Para siempre?

\- No. Su abuela está muy enferma y está aquí con sus padres. 

\- Le llamaré esta tarde.

Donna puso una cara rara y Jensen se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Y esa cara? A ti siempre te ha caído bien Jared.

\- Eso era antes de que se juntara con indeseables.

Jensen frunció el ceño porque no entendía nada.

\- ¿Indeseables?

\- El gobierno ha mandado al pueblo un grupo de profesores para las familias sin recursos y los niños que se encuentran todo el día en la calle haciendo el gamberro.

\- Pero eso es maravilloso, mamá.

\- Lo sería si lo hicieran en el nombre del Señor, como tiene que ser. Ese Collins tiene demasiada labia y la chica morena con rizos que lo acompaña es peor incluso que él, con esa sonrisilla insolente y su tono de voz diabólico.

Jensen puso los ojos en blanco y decidió dejar la conversación para ponerse a mirar por la ventanilla. Su madre era demasiado estricta en algunos temas y él jamás lograría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

 

Esa noche, durante la cena, toda la familia estuvo reunida. Jensen habló de su experiencia en el seminario y todo lo que había aprendido allí durante esos seis meses. Todos se sentían orgullosos de que Jensen fuera a dar el gran paso. Tener un hijo religioso siempre había sido el sueño de Donna y Alan y al fin iba a cumplirse.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Jensen salió a dar una vuelta. No se lo dijo a su madre, pero fue a buscar a Jared a su casa. Sabía que si le decía dónde iba, ésta se pondría muy pesada y Jensen ya era mayor para hacer lo que le viniera en gana. O al menos así tendría que haber sido. En la realidad Donna mandaba por encima de todos sus hijos.

Jensen llegó a casa de Jared y lo encontró saliendo por la puerta de su casa. En cuanto su amigo lo vio, Jared se le echó encima y lo abrazó. Jensen soportó como pudo casi dos metros de hombre y casi noventa kilos de músculos.

\- ¿Ibas a salir? Puedo venir en otro momento.

\- ¿Bromeas? -Jared tiró de él para que lo siguiera-. No voy a perderte de vista, que sé que sólo vas a estar un mes por aquí.

\- Oye, me he enterado de que tu abuela está enferma. Lo siento.

Jared se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba a su lado.

\- Bueno, tiene casi cien años. Creo que ya es hora de que se dé un respiro la mujer. 

Jensen asintió.

\- ¿Dónde vamos?

\- Vamos al colegio comunitario. Traci ha hecho una fiesta para los niños y le prometí que me pasaría a echar una mano.

\- Oh, el colegio comunitario -Jensen no estaba seguro si abordar el tema. Al final se decidió-. Mi madre me ha hablado un poco de eso.

\- Y supongo que no muy bien.

\- Si, pero no entiendo el por qué.

\- Verás, cuando el gobierno anunció que mandaría a un grupo de profesores para crear un colegio comunitario para las familias necesitadas, a todos les pareció maravilloso. El problema es que no es religioso y eso es lo que le pasa a tu madre y al resto de la congregación. 

\- Entiendo.

\- Y perdóname, Jensen, porque sé que tú también eres muy religioso e incluso en poco tiempo vas a serlo oficialmente, pero estamos hablando de educar a niños y sacarlos de las calles. ¿Qué más dará si la religión está de por medio o no? Pero no, quieren imponer una religión a la fuerza y como los profesores se han negado, pues los del pueblo no quieren ni verlos.

\- Eso no debería de ser así. Una buena labor comunitaria no debería de ser estropeada por algo así.

\- Ya. Bueno... -Jared se encogió de hombros-. Díselo a tu madre.

Jensen no respondió. Durante el resto del trayecto que hicieron andando, Jensen estuvo escuchando a su amigo y cómo le había ido en la ciudad. Él y Jared siempre se habían llevado muy bien y siempre habían estado juntos. Ojalá esa estúpida rencilla entre los nuevos profesores y los lugareños se solventara pronto.

 

 

 

La escuela comunitaria era un edificio bajo, de dos planta y que anteriormente pertenecía al señor Singer. Éste, muy amablemente, había cedido el edificio para tal fin. De hecho era el sitio perfecto porque detrás tenía un patio bastante amplio rodeado por una reja alta donde los niños podían jugar sin temor a que se escapara ninguno.

Cuando Jared y Jensen llegaron, se encontraron con un montón de niños correteando por todas partes y una chica, que debía de ser Traci, corriendo también tras ellos.

\- ¡Hola, Jared! -Traci se paró y saludó a los recién llegados-. Me alegra que te hayas podido pasar. ¿Quién es tu amigo?

\- Oh, este es Jensen.

Jensen saludó a Traci estrechándole la mano y la chica la aceptó con una encantadora sonrisa. De momento no había visto al demonio por ninguna parte tal y como había sugerido su madre. Tampoco se le pasó por alto que su amigo no mencionara su apellido. Seguramente si lo hubiera hecho, la chica no se habría mostrado tan simpática y tan dispuesta a enseñárselo todo.

\- Estamos jugando a ladrones y policías versión vampírica -les anunció.

\- Muy propio para niños delincuentes, sí -bromeó Jared y Traci le dio un empujón.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Qué sabrás tú! -la mujer comenzó a reír-. Hemos repartido cartas donde todos son víctimas, excepto el vampiro y Van Helsing. El vampiro tiene que matar a sus víctimas mordiéndolas y Van Helsing tiene que capturarlo. Vamos a separarnos y a buscar a Misha. Tiene que estar escondido por ahí.

Jensen se tensó cuando oyó ese nombre. 

\- ¿Misha?

\- Sí, otro de los profesores del colegio. Si lo encontramos te lo presentaré. Vamos a separarnos y lo buscamos.

 

El corazón de Jensen iba a mil por hora. Estaba seguro de que se trataba del mismo Misha que había visto cuando iba en el autobús. ¿Cuántos Mishas podía haber en un pueblo con tan pocos habitantes?

No se conocía el colegio y todo estaba a oscuras, así que avanzó lentamente para no tropezarse con nada. El pasillo central de la planta baja era bastante largo y había clases a ambos lados. Todas estaban con las puertas abiertas y de vez en cuando, varios niños salían corriendo de un sitio para esconderse en otro. 

Una a una, Jensen fue examinando las clases adentrando la cabeza y observando la habitación en penumbras. Cuando fue a meter la cabeza en la cuarta clase, un niño salió de su escondite debajo de la mesa del profesor dándole un susto de muerte. 

Pensando que se le paraba el corazón por la impresión, Jensen se llevó las manos al pecho y sonrió por la estupidez, luego se dio la vuelta para seguir avanzando y de pronto se dio de lleno con unos ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente.

\- Misha -susurró incapaz de decir nada más.

Misha entrecerró los ojos para verle bien.

\- ¿Jensen? -el tono de sorpresa no podía ser mayor.

\- He venido con Jared. Traci nos ha dicho que... -Jensen no pudo terminar de hablar porque Misha tiró de su mano y lo obligó a adentrarse en la clase con él y lo guió hacia donde había estado escondido; dentro del armario de los abrigos.

\- Todos los niños están jugando. Tenemos que ser muy silenciosos o nos descubrirán.

Jensen guardó silencio y se quedó allí metido, sintiendo cómo su corazón de nuevo iba a salírsele del pecho. Notaba a ese extraño de ojos increíbles a su lado y no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. El olor de su colonia, o su champú o lo que fuera, le estaba destrozando los sentidos. Nervioso como estaba, no pudo guardar silencio por más tiempo.

\- Quizás deberíamos salir fuera. Si el vampiro nos encuentra aquí metidos, no vamos a tener escapatoria.

Misha se volvió hacia él solemne y lo miró en medio de la oscuridad. Los pocos rayos de luz que podían filtrarse dentro del armario a través de las persianas, ya de por sí bajadas de la clase, caían directamente sobre los ojos de ese hombre, haciendo que fueran más azules que antes.

\- Jensen -ese tono grave y rotundo retumbó dentro del armario-. Yo soy el vampiro.

Jensen se sintió como aquel día cuando tenía cinco años y rompió sin querer el joyero de su madre. Ésta le dijo muy enfadad que esa noche el hombre del saco vendría a por él por haberse portado mal. Esa noche Jensen no pegó ojo y cada ruido que escuchaba, pensaba que ya venían a por él para llevárselo. Ahora sintió lo mismo, sobre todo sabiendo que la única puerta por donde podía escapar quedaba a la espalda de Misha.

Durante varios segundos ambos se miraron sin saber qué hacer. Por extraño que pareciera, Jensen fue el primero en reaccionar.

\- Entonces deberías morderme, ¿no? -le tendió el brazo para que llevara a cabo su delito-. Adelante.

Misha miró el brazo y luego volvió a mirarle a él.

\- Los vampiros mordemos en el cuello -le aclaró-. Ahí la sangre es más fresca.

Jensen no pudo hacer otra cosa sino asentir. Eso era un juego y obviamente Misha no era un vampiro, pero durante un segundo, un sólo segundo, pensó que sí. Asintió con la cabeza y Misha se acercó despacio a su cuello, apartó la bufanda y puso sus labios sobre su piel. 

Realmente no quiso hacer ningún ruido, ni siquiera ese jadeo que le salió del alma, pero cuando notó los dientes de Misha y su lengua recorrerle la piel, Jensen echó la cabeza hacia atrás totalmente extasiado. No sabía qué era lo que le estaba pasando y por qué se estaba comportando así, pero no podía parar.

Misha había perdido también el norte. ¿A qué venía besar a un tío en el cuello? Él no era gay y nunca se había sentido atraído por otro hombre hasta ahora. ¿Qué diablos tenía Jensen para que empezara a hacer cosas que jamás había hecho? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, ese no era el momento de hacerse preguntas porque su cuerpo quería más, le pedía más, y él iba a dárselo.

El mordisco no fue intencionado, así que intentó suavizarlo pasando la lengua sobre la piel y succionando levemente. La piel de Jensen olía tan bien que no pudo resistirse a seguir sumergido en él. Cuando dejó de apresarle la piel, comenzó a oler su garganta y su mandíbula. No era el aftershave ni su colonia. Era él; Jensen olía a prohibido con letras mayúsculas, pero Misha ya iba lanzado y cayó de cabeza. Trepó por su mandíbula y su barbilla y fue a parar directo a sus labios. Nunca había besado a otro hombre y pensó que jamás lo haría. Ahora que estaba dentro de un armario, ironías aparte, Misha no encontraba otro sitio mejor que ese donde estar. 

Los labios de Jensen estaban en tensión, prietos y unidos, posiblemente por la tensión y los nervios del momento. Misha los abordó con calma, poniendo sus labios sobre los suyos y besándolo con suavidad y delicadeza, como si estuviera a punto de romperse.

Eso pudo con la resistencia de Jensen, que abrió la boca para dejarse atacar. Se dejó besar besando él también de una manera lenta y sensible, como si no tuvieran prisa ninguna, como si el tiempo no existiera. Jensen dio y recibió un beso que sólo sabe darse en los cuentos de hadas.

Un ruido de pisadas cerca de ellos los detuvo y los mantuvo en silencio. Misha se separó de él y miró por la cerradura de la puerta. Un par de niños miraban debajo de las mesas y, al no encontrar nada, salieron de nuevo de esa clase rumbo a otra.

\- Ha faltado poco -suspiró cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo.

Jensen había recuperado la cordura y se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido. Sin querer empujarlo realmente, apartó a Misha de un empujón y salió de allí sin dirigirle la palabra. Necesitaba encontrar la puerta del colegio porque parecía que de pronto el lugar se le hubiera quedado pequeño. Le faltaba el oxígeno y la cabeza le daba vueltas como si fuera a desmayarse.

Cuando llegó al exterior, se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas mientras sus pulmones pugnaban por querer salírsele por la boca. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a mantener el control. Tenía que alejarse de allí y cuanto antes, mejor.

 

 

 

Misha salió del armario un rato más tarde. Se sentía atontado por lo que había pasado. No lo entendía muy bien. Se había dejado llevar por su instinto y eso le había llevado a besar a un hombre. No es que él tuviera prejuicios con eso, pero es que nunca se había sentido atraído sexualmente hablando por ninguno. Hasta ahora. Jensen era distinto, era... único. No sabía qué tenía, pero no podía apartar las manos de él.

El niño que hacía de Van Helsing lo encontró y le dio caza y así terminó el juego. Luego uno a uno se fueron marchando a sus casas. Traci le dio una palmada en la espalda cuando ambos cerraron la puerta del colegio y fueron caminando de camino a sus casas.

\- Ha estado Jared aquí -le anunció-. Le habrías visto pero te has tomado el juego demasiado en serio y te has escondido muy bien esta vez.

Misha sonrió pero no respondió nada, así que Traci siguió hablando.

\- Ha venido con un amigo suyo, Jensen. 

Al oír mencionar ese nombre, el cuerpo de Misha se tensó sin poder contenerse.

\- Ah, ¿si?

\- Sí. Tendrías que haberle visto; alto, simpático, con pecas, ojos verdes, labios hechos para el pecado -Traci parecía haberse fijado muy bien en Jensen-. Lástima no sólo que sea un Ackles sino que encima esté en el seminario para ser cura.

Misha se paró por completo en medio de la calle y Traci lo miró.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? 

\- Nada -Misha echó a andar intentando disimular-. Se me ha metido una piedrecita en el zapato. ¿Qué me decías del cura?

\- Pues eso, que el hijo mediado de los Ackles ha vuelto del seminario en su mes de descanso antes de entrar en la orden definitivamente. Qué desperdicio, de verdad.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

\- Jared y él son amigos desde que eran pequeños. 

\- Ah -Misha no fue capaz de decir nada más. No sabía qué pensar y ciertamente no sabía si todo eso que le había pasado esa tarde era una broma del destino. Sentirse por primera vez atraído por un hombre tiene su aquel y besarlo ya era una prueba de fuego, pero saber que ese hombre al que acabas de meter la lengua hasta la tráquea es un futuro cura, es harina de otro costal.

\- Pues lo que te iba diciendo. Esperemos que Jensen no sea como sus padres o tendremos un problema gordo. Aunque sólo va a estar aquí un mes, lo cual ya es algo. Si te digo la verdad, habría preferido que fuera un actor de cine, o un... -Traci se volvió hacia su amigo cuando notó que no le estaba haciendo ni puto caso-. ¡Misha! ¿Me estás escuchando?

\- No. Sí. Perdona -sonrió confundido porque no sabía qué decirle-. Te veo mañana.

Misha cruzó la carretera prácticamente sin mirar a ambos lados y atravesó la calle para ir directo a su apartamento. Traci se lo quedó mirando.

\- ¿Qué diablos le pasa a este chico hoy?

 

 

 

 

Jensen no volvió a acercarse por la escuela comunitaria en cinco días. De hecho, durante todo ese tiempo casi había estado recluido en su habitación. El beso-mordisco de Misha le había dejado una señal bastante evidente y, aunque podía taparla con bufandas y jerseys de cuello alto, Jensen prefería no arriesgarse a tanto. Al principio se recluyó en su habitación por miedo a que su familia lo viera. Luego se dio cuenta de que realmente no podía quitar la vista de ese rosado moratón que poco a poco iba perdiendo intensidad. Le fascinaba que unos labios pudieran hacer algo así. Los labios de Misha, concretamente, y recordarlo hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a ir más allá, Jensen comenzó a preocuparse. La imagen de ese hombre lo asaltaba en sueños y le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido.

Culpable por todas esas cosas nuevas que estaba experimentando, Jensen dejó de mirarse al espejo, se enrolló la bufanda al cuello, bajó a la puerta, se puso el abrigó y le gritó a su madre cuando ya estaba prácticamente fuera.

\- Voy a la iglesia, mamá. Vuelvo en un rato.

\- Está bien. No tardes mucho.

Jensen caminó rápido por las desiertas calles del pueblo. Prácticamente era la hora de cenar y seguramente la iglesia cerraría pronto. 

Cuando llegó al emblemático edificio, Jensen tiró de las puertas de madera y entró santiguándose tras mojar la punta de sus dedos índice y corazón en la pila del agua bendita.

\- Jensen. Qué alegría me da verte -el viejo sacerdote de la iglesia se acercó hacia él a su ritmo, lentamente, como si el tiempo no existiera para él-. Pensé que jamás te pasarías a visitarme.

\- He estado algo resfriado -¿se podía mentir en la casa del Señor?

\- Ah, son malos tiempos, sí -el viejo lo estrechó en un abrazo y le sonrió-. No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de que al fin vayas a pertenecer a nuestra orden. Desde pequeño ya supe que algún días llegarías lejos.

Jensen sonrío porque ningún domingo de su vida se había perdido una misa con ese hombre. Nunca.

\- Iba a confesar a Eloise -el viejo se acercó a él para hablar muy bajito-. Esa mujer tiene más pecado que el mismo diablo. ¿Cómo le dará tiempo a tanto?

Jensen sonrió. Ahora estaba experimentando lo que tener demasiado tiempo libre producía en las personas.

\- Te pediría que la confesaras tú, pero no quiero que tu primera confesión en esta iglesia sea así.

\- Aún no puedo confesar -le corrigió Jensen.

\- Tonterías. Esos son puros trámites burocráticos. Ah mira, por aquí viene otro -el viejo, que miraba por encima del hombro de Jensen, veía acercarse la figura lentamente-. Se me acumula el trabajo. No me puedes decir que no.

Jensen quiso decirle que no, y tendría que haberlo hecho porque cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con los ojos de Misha mirándole fijamente.

\- Jensen -el cura los presentó porque no tenía ni idea de que ya se conocían-. Te presento al nuevo profesor comunitario del pueblo, el señor Collins. Jensen -se volvió hacia él-. Vas a confesarle, ¿verdad?

\- Puedo venir otro día -Misha dio dos pasos hacia atrás pero el cura lo retuvo.

\- Claro que no. Tengo a Eloise esperando en la sacristía. Jensen, puedes usar el confesionario si quieres.

De nuevo Jensen intentó decirle que no, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba sentado dentro del confesionario y con la cortina echada. La madera de su lado derecho crujió, señal de que Misha se había puesto de rodillas.

\- Ave María purísima.

\- Sin pecado concebida -Jensen exhaló el aire que tenía en la boca aceptando ya lo irremediable-. Dime hijo, qué te trae por...

\- No me dijiste que eras cura -Misha no le dejó terminar y tampoco siguió con el protocolo. 

Jensen ya veía venir eso.

\- No tuve tiempo de...

Misha no le dejó terminar de nuevo en esta ocasión.

\- Mientes. Pudiste haberme parado en cualquier momento, sin embargo dejaste que te besara -lo acusó-. ¿Por qué?

Buena pregunta, ¿por qué? Jensen se puso nervioso y comenzó a hablar temblándole la voz.

\- La homosexualidad es...

\- No me vengas con que es una enfermedad porque yo no soy homosexual.

\- Sin embargo me besaste -Jensen cerró los ojos. Genial, lo único que le faltaba era que le siguiera el juego.

\- Tú también me besaste a mí -el tono de Misha era crispante, enfadado, rotundo. Se notaba que llevaba varios días dándole vueltas al asunto y que había acudido allí porque ya no sabía a qué otro sitio ir.

\- Yo... sólo me dejé llevar.

Misha respiró por la nariz.

\- Me metiste la lengua en la boca hasta el fondo. ¿Eso es dejarse llevar?

\- Fue un error, Misha. No volverá a pasar, créeme.

Misha se pasó una mano por la cara porque su nombre pronunciado con la cadencia y el tosco acento de Jensen hizo que se le pusieran todos los pelos de punta.

\- ¿Un error? -resopló-. Para mí no fue un error.

Jensen sabía que no debía preguntarle, sin embargo lo hizo.

\- ¿Qué fue entonces,?

Misha no dudó en responder.

\- Fue algo maravilloso. Nunca había besado a ningún hombre, jamás me había sentido atraído por ninguno. Hasta ahora. Besarte... fue especial -dejó un largo silencio antes de seguir hablando-. ¿Para ti no lo fue, Jensen?

Jensen cerró los ojos porque no estaba preparado para escuchar su nombre deslizarse por sus labios. Cuando los volvió a abrir, negó con la cabeza.

\- No -respondió tajante-. Y para ti soy el padre Ackles.

\- No -Misha imitó su mismo tono solemne y frío-. Para mí eres Jensen; el desconocido que se metió en ese armario conmigo y que dejó que lo besara porque quería experimentar cosas nuevas, ¿verdad, padre? 

A Jensen no se le pasó por alto cómo había escupido Misha la palabra “padre”. Entendía su enfado y no sabía qué hacer para intentar calmarlo.

\- Todos cometemos errores y ese ha sido el nuestro. Hemos aprendido de él -suspiró aceptando sus propias palabras-. Pronto lo olvidaremos y volveremos a ser los mismos de antes.

Misha no respondió. Durante un segundo Jensen pensó que se había largado dejándolo solo con su sermón, pero no; Misha seguía de rodillas apenas a un metro de distancia de él, separado por esa fina estructura de madera. Veía la sombra de su cara al otro lado de la ventana del confesionario. Los pequeños orificios del fino entrelazado de madera apenas dejaba visible sus facciones, pero Jensen las conocía; se las sabía de sobra porque no había podido olvidarle ni una sola vez.

\- Yo no voy a olvidarlo, padre -el tono de Misha fue ahora mucho más relajado que antes. La voz ronca hablaba despacio, como si estuviera cansado, como si cada palabra que soltaba se deleitara con ella-, porque no puedo. Cada vez que cierro los ojos aparecen tus ojos, Jensen, tus manos, suplicándome que te toque, que te bese, que te haga el amor. Y yo no sé decirte que no, ¿sabes? En estos días he soñado mil veces con lo mismo y ni una sola vez he tenido la voluntad de decirte que no, así que eso de olvidar creo que se me queda pequeño.

\- Date tiempo -Jensen se había quedado sin aire al oír su confesión. Carraspeó un poco y siguió hablando-. Poco a poco lo olvidarás.

\- Dime que tú no has pensado lo mismo, padre -Misha se lamió los labios, perdido en sus pensamientos-. Miénteme.

Jensen se puso nervioso.

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

\- Dime que no has pensado en mí de la misma manera. Que no te has imaginado mi cuerpo pegado al tuyo, los dos, sin ropa, sin nada que nos separase -Misha siguió hablando sin saber que dentro, Jensen había cerrado los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza a todo lo que él decía-. Miénteme y dime que no te has mirado al espejo la marca que te dejé el otro día, que no has soñado con que hubiera durado un poco más, que no te has imaginado mi mano deslizándose por dentro de tus pantalones hasta hacerte gemir de placer.

\- Misha -el jadeo fue tan débil que apenas fue audible dentro del confesionario. 

\- Porque yo sí que he soñado con todo eso, padre -Misha había arrimado los labios a la madera para susurrar lo que estaba a punto de confesar-. He soñado con tenerte en mi cama, desnudo, dispuesto. Te besaba por todo el cuerpo con mis labios, dándote placer una y otra vez hasta que me suplicabas por metérmela. Y yo accedía, padre, porque no sé decirte que no, porque no puedo decirte que no -Misha se levantó de pronto y se quedó de pie al lado del confesionario mirando el interior. De pronto lo miró todo como si acabase de despertar de un sueño-. No necesito tu perdón, padre, ni el tuyo ni el de nadie porque no me arrepiento de sentir lo que siento.

Jensen oyó las pisadas de Misha cada vez más lejos hasta que desaparecieron fuera de la iglesia. No se había percatado de que había deslizado una mano por dentro de los pantalones y que se acariciaba lentamente con pereza. 

Cuando fue consciente de sus actos, Jensen intentó sacar la mano, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía. Le era imposible dejar de acariciarse y su propio cuerpo luchaba en su contra porque quería seguir y seguir y seguir hasta el final. 

Durante toda su vida, cuando había tenido algún momento de debilidad como ese, Jensen había orado. Había cogido el rosario de su abuela y había rezado hasta que ese momento de flaqueza pasaba. Ahora estaba ahí encerrado, sin posibilidad de salir así como estaba y sin el rosario de su abuela para que pudiera ayudarle. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a orar.

\- Padre nuestro, que estás en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre. Venga a nosotros tu reino. Hágase tu voluntad, así en la tierra como en el cielo y no... -no estaba dando resultado y por más que se esforzaba por concentrarse, más velocidad había comenzado a coger la mano. Quería parar, tenía que parar, pero el cuerpo no le obedecía. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y siguió rezando-... no nos dejes caer en la tentación y líbranos del mal...

De pronto algo le estalló en el vientre. Fue un calor abrasador que lo envolvió y le hizo retorcerse de placer mientras separaba más las piernas y adelantaba las caderas agitándola con golpes secos y rítmicos. Notó la mano caliente y pegajosa pero no le importó; su mente estaba centrada en esa placentera sensación que lo recorría de arriba abajo mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de placer.

Cuando todo pasó, se quedó apoyado contra el respaldar, con la cabeza echaba hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y los labios ligeramente separados. Aún murmuraba la oración que había estado rezando para intentar contenerse.

\- … y líbrame del mal. Amén -una lágrima rodó por su mejilla sabiendo que había fracasado.

 

 

 

Jared estaba terminando de fregar los platos de la cena cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Sus padres ya se habían acostado y sus hermanos hacía poco se habían marchado cada uno a sus casas con sus familias después de haber ido a visitar a su abuela. Él era el único que quedaba en la casa familiar. Sólo iba a estar durante las vacaciones y mientras durase lo de su abuela, por eso le pareció innecesario alquilarse nada. 

Mientras se secaba las manos con el trapo de cocina, Jared caminó hacia la puerta y miró por la mirilla. 

\- Jensen -quitó el pestillo y abrió completamente la puerta invitándole a pasar-. ¿Qué te trae tan tarde por mi casa. 

\- Espero no molestar -Jensen se limpió los zapatos en el felpudo antes de entrar.

\- Claro que no -Jared cerró tras él y le indicó que pasara al salón-. Dame el abrigo. Está lloviendo. ¿Cómo es que has salido con el mal tiempo que hace?

Jensen le dio la prenda y se sentó en el sofá llevándose las manos a la cara. Su amigo lo observó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- ¿Va todo bien?

Jensen negó con la cabeza. Cuando la levantó, tenía los ojos vidriosos y apagados, como si hubiera estado horas llorando.

\- Jared. ¿Puedes llamar a mi casa y decirle a mi madre que voy a quedarme aquí contigo? Estará preocupada.

Jared no entendía nada pero no era tonto. Algo le pasaba a su amigo y si estaba en su mano, él iba a ayudarle. Se levantó del sofá y fue a por el teléfono de casa. Marcó el número de los Ackles, ese que tantas veces había marcado cuando eran niños, y esperó a que contestaran.

La madre de Jensen pareció quedarse más relajada al saber que su hijo estaba ahí con él.

\- No se preocupe, señora Ackles. Jensen se va a quedar aquí esta noche conmigo rememorando viejas historias de nuestra niñez y mañana se lo mandaré de nuevo a casa -Jared calló unos segundos, escuchando sin duda lo que le estaba diciendo la mujer-. Gracias. Buenas noches.

\- Siento haber hecho que mintieras -Jensen estaba hundido en el sofá observando cómo Jared se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado.

\- No te preocupes -le puso una mano en el muslo para infundirle calor-. Jensen... ¿qué ocurre? Jamás te había visto así.

Jensen se tomó unos minutos para pensar y aclarar las ideas.

\- ¿Alguna vez has pensado que sabías lo que querías ser en la vida, que estaba tan absolutamente seguro de tu futuro que no habías pensando en nada más?

Jared asintió a medias porque no estaba seguro de por dónde iba su amigo. Jensen siguió hablando para explicarse mejor.

\- Cuando de pronto todo tu mundo se te cae encima y te das cuenta que todo lo que habías estado soñando desde pequeño ya no tiene el mismo significado de antes, ¿qué has hecho?

Su amigo tuvo miedo de preguntar porque con esas últimas palabras de Jensen le había dado una idea de por dónde iban los tiros, y él mismo tuvo miedo, porque si había alguien en el mundo que estuviera seguro de su vocación, ese era Jensen. Verle dudar era como ver apagado el sol. 

\- Jensen... ¿me estás diciendo que ya no quieres ser cura?

Jensen cerró los ojos como si esa frase le hubiera dolido en el alma.

\- Ya no sé lo que quiero, Jared.

\- Pero... ¿qué ha pasado? Te he visto hace unos días y estabas perfectamente bien. No entiendo cómo has podido cambiar de idea en tan poco tiempo, sobre todo sabiendo que llevas diciendo que quieres ser cura ¿desde cuándo? -meditó-. ¿Desde que tenías seis años?

Jensen esbozó una sonrisa recordando la primera vez que se lo dijo a sus padres. Ahora ya no sabía qué decirse ni a sí mismo.

\- Misha -respondió enigmático, como si la mención de ese simple nombre le diera a Jared todas las ideas que necesitaba.

\- ¿Misha? -Jared necesitó unos segundos para pensar antes de caer en quién era-. ¿El profesor Collins? No entiendo qué ha podido decirte para que estés así porque es un buen tío. Es cierto que tiene una especie de guerra con tu madre, pero no ha pasado de ahí.

Jensen se armó de valor y acabó contándole todo lo que había pasado con Misha; desde lo acontecido en el armario, hasta la confesión y lo que él mismo había acabado haciendo tras su palabras. 

Jared lo escuchó en silencio, sin juzgar y sin escandalizarse. Cuando su amigo terminó de contarlo todo, él meditó sus propias palabras con cuidado para no hacer sentir incómodo a Jensen.

\- Si te hago una pregunta, ¿me responderías sinceramente?

Jensen asintió sin duda.

\- ¿Te metiste a cura porque siempre has sabido que eras gay?

\- ¡Yo no soy gay! -se defendió-. Ni siquiera Misha lo es. O al menos eso dice él.

\- ¿Realmente puedes hacer lo que le has dicho a él que haga? ¿Olvidarlo todo y dejar actuar al tiempo?

Jensen ni se pensó las palabras.

\- Soy un pecador, Jared, y me merezco...

Jared lo cortó tajante.

\- No -Jared no pudo evitar elevar el tono de voz porque no iba a consentir que su mejor amigo hablase mal sobre sí mismo-. Escúchame bien, Jensen; tú no eres un pecador. Eres un hombre que ha conocido a una persona que de pronto le ha abierto las puertas del mundo y te ha hecho sentir cosas. Nada más. 

\- Soy débil. En el seminario nos enseñas a contenernos con respecto a los pecados de la carne.

\- ¿Aún siguen los curas diciendo ese rollo que si te masturbas te vas a quedar ciego y te van a salir pelos en las palmas de las manos? Porque créeme; si eso fuera así, yo ahora mismo sería un yeti muy peludo y miope, te lo aseguro.

Jensen esbozó una sonrisa por las palabras de su amigo, pero no hizo que se sintiera mejor.

\- No sé qué hacer, Jared. Jamás había tenido tantas dudas.

Jared resopló y se acomodó a su lado.

\- Bienvenido al mundo real -lo alentó. Luego se volvió hacia él-. ¿Quieres seguir siendo cura?

\- Sí -respondió rotundo.

\- ¿Seguro? Porque por tus palabras de antes daba la impresión de que no lo tenías tan claro.

\- ¿Y qué voy a hacer, Jared? Después de toda mi vida dedicada a esto, echarme atrás sólo porque un tío se haya encaprichado conmigo... Y cuando se canse, ¿qué? ¿Qué pasará cuando me deje tirado o se enamore de otro o de otra?

\- ¿Y si no es así, Jensen? ¿Y si Misha es el amor de tu vida? ¿Y si ese hombre es la persona que siempre has estado esperando?

\- Yo no he estado esperando a nadie nunca, Jared.

Las palabras de Jensen fueron tan tristes que ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Cuando volvió a hablar, Jared lo hizo con el corazón.

\- No sé qué es lo que te aporta ser cura, Jensen, pero estar enamorado es una de las sensaciones más maravillosas del mundo. Y no te estoy hablando del sexo ni nada de eso, sino de la complicidad entre dos personas, en saber que hay alguien ahí que te quiere a pesar de tus miles de defectos, que te apoya, que te comprende y que lucha por ti incondicionalmente.

\- Mi madre hace todo eso por mí.

\- Voy a volver a preguntártelo, Jensen, y ésta vez no te mientas a ti mismo; ¿Quieres ser cura por ti y no porque tu madre siempre te dijo que era lo que debías hacer?

Jensen se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Su madre jamás le había obligado a nada, pero tampoco lo había alentado a buscar alguna otra cosa que pudiera hacerle feliz. Desde pequeño, siempre había querido ser cura y estaba tan feliz con esa idea que no se había imaginado siendo nada más. 

\- No conozco nada más, Jared. No sé hacer otra cosa.

\- Vas a seguir con lo de ser cura, entonces.

Jensen asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí.

\- Vale. Sabes que hagas lo que hagas yo voy a apoyarte. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé -Jensen le sonrió a su amigo.

\- Ahora, como amigo, me gustaría pedirte una cosa -Jared no esperó a que Jensen respondiera para que no pudiera decirle que no-. Conoce a Misha.

\- ¿Qué? -Jensen se habría esperado cualquier cosa menos eso.

\- Que le conozcas. Pasa una tarde con él. No te estoy diciendo que os deis el lote ni nada por el estilo. Haz con él como harías conmigo; id a ver un partido, a tomar algo por ahí, a jugar al baloncesto. Conócele antes de decirle que no.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ¿y si te equivocas? ¿Y si te metes a cura y dentro de diez o veinte años te preguntas qué habría sido si lo hubieras intentado con Misha? El no ya lo tienes y siempre puedes volver a ser cura más adelante si la cosa no sale bien.

\- No es tan fácil, Jared.

\- ¿Por qué no?

Jensen no quiso decirle que estaba cagado de miedo, por eso no era tan fácil.

Esa noche en casa de Jared, en esa cama supletoria donde tantas veces había dormido de niño, apenas pegó ojo. Las palabras de su amigo le daban vueltas una y otra vez y conforme más pensaba en ello, más sentido tenía. ¿Por qué no conocía a Misha? ¿Qué podía perder? ¿Y si se estaba perdiendo algo verdaderamente importante en su vida?

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se levantó y puso rumbo a su casa y tras pasar toda una noche en vela, Jensen se autoconvenció de que olvidar a Misha era lo mejor para él y para todos, por eso iba a hacer todo lo posible para alejarse de su lado.

 

 

 

Esa misma mañana Jensen se vio obligado a ayudar a su madre a cargar las cosas que iba a comprar en el mercado, así que no tuvo más remedio que ir con ella. Jensen había ido los sábados por la mañana a comprar con su madre miles de veces y era algo que a veces echaba de menos. Ese día precisamente no era uno de ellos, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta que la escuela comunitaria estaba abierta. Había una mesa a un lado de la puerta donde Misha y varios niños pedían firmas para alguna causa benéfica. 

Jensen tuvo la esperanza de que su madre siguiera adelante sin cruzar la acera. Sabiendo lo mal que se llevaban hubiera sido lo lógico y con suerte, Jensen podría camuflarse entre la gente para que Misha no le viera, pero no tuvo tanta suerte; en cuanto Donna vio a Misha, fue directa hacia él. 

Misha la vio llegar y antes de que la mujer se parara ante él, éste ya había sacado a pasear una de sus maravillosas sonrisas.

\- Buenos días, señora Ackles. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

\- Buenos días -respondió algo seca. Acto seguido cogió una de las hojas con firmas y leyó la petición-. Ayuda para los animales. ¿Qué es esto?

\- Queremos cerrar la perrera municipal.

\- ¿Qué tonterías son esas? -la mujer soltó el papel con asco sobre la mesa como si se hubiera manchado-. ¿Quién se va a llevar a los animales abandonados, entonces?

\- ¿Y qué tal si en lugar de abandonarlos, la gente se comporta de una manera más cívica y se hacen responsables de sus mascotas? 

Durante varios segundos ambos se quedaron mirándose como si de un duelo de miradas se tratase. Jensen, que estaba a un par de metros de distancia, los observó pensando que en cualquier momento saltaría la chispa y tendría que llamar a la policía. Jared no le había mentido con respecto a lo mal que se llevaban esos dos.

\- Señor Collins, ¿va todo bien? -un niño de aproximadamente seis años y que estaba sentado con otro más mayor lo miraban asustados desde sus asientos detrás de la mesa.

\- Sí -se volvió hacia ellos enseñándoles una sonrisa-. Voy a entrar en el colegio un momento con la señora Ackles. No tardaré. 

Una vez dentro en una de las aulas, Jensen se quedó en la puerta viendo cómo su madre entraba y observaba los libros de texto que había en la clase. 

\- Tiene ideas muy buenas, señor Collins. Lástima que no las utilice para cosas más importantes.

\- ¿Por ejemplo? -Misha parecía estar pasándoselo en grande.

\- Reuniones católicas, por ejemplo. Para charlar con nuestros jóvenes -ella negó con la cabeza-. Estos chicos de hoy en día parecen tan perdidos... Menos mal que yo no he tenido ese problema.

Misha miró de reojo a Jensen y éste apartó la mirada de su camino. Eso le obligó a apretar los dientes.

\- Ya... bueno. La semana que viene tenemos una charla con el colectivo LGBT, porque siempre hay alguien que no se atreve a decir lo que verdaderamente es ni lo que siente.

\- Ya sabe lo que opino de los homosexuales, señor Collins. No me haga repetirle lo mismo de nuevo -Donna estaba de espaldas a Jensen, por eso no pudo ver lo pálido que se le había quedado el rostro tras sus palabras.

\- Refrésqueme la memoria, por favor.

Ella pareció complacida con la petición.

\- Los homosexuales están enfermos. Los pobres; ellos no tienen la culpa de tener instintos tan bajos.

\- La homosexualidad no es una enfermedad, señora Ackles. Es algo normal.

\- Si fuera algo normal, Jesucristo no lo habría prohibido en la biblia, ¿no cree?

Misha se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Jensen decidido. Éste se puso en tensión pensando que iba a hacer o a decir algo que lo pusiera en un aprieto. Misha, sin embargo, desvió el rumbo y alargó el brazo para abrir un armario que había al lado de la puerta, cogió un libro de tapas negras y duras y lo puso ante la mesa delante de Donna.

\- Señáleme una sola vez donde el hijo de Dios diga algo en contra de los homosexuales.

Donna lo miró desafiante.

\- En el antiguo testamento se habla de ello.

\- Lo sé. En el Levítico. Y en el nuevo testamento se habla dos veces; en la primera carta a los romanos y la primera carta a los corintios. Punto. Y ninguna de esas dos veces es el hijo de Dios el que habla.

\- Obviamente la biblia no la escribió él, fueron sus seguidores y discípulos los que predicaron su palabra y hay que cumplir con lo que la biblia dice o todos iremos al infierno.

Misha levantó las cejas.

\- ¿Si? -llevó la mano a la biblia y movió las finas páginas hasta buscar la que quería-. ¿Leo lo que pone en el levítico sobre la mujer y la menstruación? ¿O lo que dicen los corintios sobre las mujeres que llevan el pelo corto? -Misha la miró detenidamente-. Usted lleva el pelo corto, señora Ackles. ¿Eso quiere decir que va a ir al infierno o sólo los gays por sus actos impuros?

Donna se acercó a él, levantó la mano y le asestó una sonora bofetada que retumbó contra la mejilla oyéndose en toda el aula. Jensen estuvo a punto de coger a su madre y preguntarle si se había vuelto loca, pero se contuvo cuando todo quedó en silencio de nuevo. Cualquier otra persona se habría vuelto violenta tras la agresión, pero Misha no; él se limitó a mirar a Donna fijamente sin apartar los ojos de ella. Ni siquiera se llevó una mano a la mejilla cuando cualquier otro lo habría hecho por el dolor.

\- Lo que va contra el amor, va contra Dios. Primera carta de San Juan, capítulo cuatro.

\- Misha -la voz de Traci sonó detrás de Jensen-. Oh, hola. No sabía que estaban aquí.

Donna se recompuso y miró la recién llegada.

\- Ya nos íbamos.

\- ¿Ya le has dicho la idea que hemos tenido, Misha?

\- Aún no he tenido ocasión -Misha cerró la biblia y la volvió a dejar en su sitio. Luego se volvió hacia la señora Ackles-. A pesar de ser un colegio comunitario del estado, hemos creído oportuno que sería bueno para los jóvenes saber la palabra de Dios y que muchos conocieran quién fue y qué fue lo que hizo.

\- Sí -Traci lo cortó-. Y habíamos pensado en usted, señora Ackles. No conocemos a nadie que sepa mejor del tema. ¿Qué le parece? ¿Le gustaría venir a predicar dentro de unas semanas?

La mujer parecía tremendamente azorada. Sin duda ahora se estaba arrepintiendo del bofetón que le había dado a Misha, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- Mi hijo Jensen sabe mucho más que yo. Seguro que él estará encantado de venir en mi nombre.

Jensen quiso abrir la boca y negarse, pero su madre ya había pasado por su lado indicándole con la cabeza que lo siguiera. 

Traci caminó hacia Misha y le miró la mejilla enrojecida.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

\- Que soy idiota.

 

 

 

 

Jensen estuvo varios días eludiendo a su madre y a la nueva responsabilidad que le había endosado. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacer frente a Misha, pero no estaba preparado para ello. Lo cierto es que fue atrasándolo hasta que ya no pudo posponerlo más.

No estaba seguro de lo que iba a decirle ni de lo que iba a sentir al verle. Esa última vez, cuando su madre le dejó los cinco dedos marcados en la cara, Jensen tuvo la necesidad de hacer algo aunque finalmente se quedó quieto donde estaba observando la reacción del hombre. Debía de reconocer que Misha se había portado como un caballero y no había ni pestañeado ante la agresión. Otro en su lugar habría tomado represalias en el asunto. 

Al llegar al edificio de la escuela, Jensen suspiró, cogió bastante aire y lo retuvo en los pulmones unos segundos antes de soltarlo de golpe. Intentó así armarse de valor, pero sólo lo consiguió a medias.

Una vez dentro, fue paseándose por el pasillo asomándose puerta por puerta para buscar a Misha. Hasta que dio con él. Jensen se quedó un rato en la puerta observándole ya que el otro parecía estar totalmente enfrascado en lo que hacía. Tenía la cabeza agachada hacia delante, leyendo con mucha atención un libro que tenía abierto casi por la mitad. Apenas pestañeaba y con el dedo índice tamborileaba sobre la superficie de madera.

\- ¿Interrumpo? 

Misha levantó la cabeza y no pudo ocultar una breve sonrisa al verle, provocada sin duda por la sorpresa que le había causado. Un segundo más tarde ese gesto desapareció y Misha se mostró impersonal y profesional, como si él también estuviera incómodo con esa situación.

\- Padre Ackles -se levantó en un gesto de cortesía y le indicó que pasase para tomar asiento en uno de los pupitres frente a él-. Siéntese.

\- Jensen, por favor -entró y se sentó delante de él.

Misha no respondió, ni siquiera dio muestras de haberlo oído.

\- Debo confesar que pensé que no vendría.

A Jensen no se le pasó por alto el tono formal con que lo estaba tratando Misha.

\- Hay que difundir la palabra del Señor -respondió, y como excusa no estaba del todo mal.

\- Ya -Misha volvió a ocupar su asiento tras la mesa del profesor y cerró el libro, esperando que Jensen dijera algo. 

\- Siento la reacción de mi madre el otro día. Se pone demasiado... vehemente con ciertos temas.

Misha esbozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

\- Me merecía esa bofetada, sinceramente. Eso hizo que me diera cuenta de muchas cosas.

Jensen pensó que le explicaría qué cosas, pero Misha volvió a guardar silencio esperando a que él dijera algo. 

\- ¿Comenzamos?

\- Claro. No tenía muy claro con qué comenzar exactamente; si con la parábola del hijo pródigo, la multiplicación de los panes y los peces o con las bodas de Caná.

Jensen levantó las cejas muy sorprendido.

\- Veo que te conoces muy bien la biblia. 

\- Soy teólogo, padre. He leído los libros más emblemáticos de las religiones más importantes del mundo.

\- ¿Y qué opinas de la biblia?

Misha sonrió con pereza, dejando que su mejilla, rasposa por la barba de un par de días sin afeitar, le creara una especie de hoyuelo encantador.

\- Creo que deberían de llevarla al cine. Sería una súper gran producción.

Jensen no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Interesante respuesta.

\- Hago lo que puedo, padre.

A Jensen le chirriaron los dientes de nuevo al oír la palabra “padre” entre sus labios, así que decidió coger al toro por los cuernos.

\- ¿Por qué no me llamas Jensen?

Misha se acomodó mejor en su asiento y lo escudriñó con la mirada. Parecía estar pensando una respuesta muy larga para darle, sin embargo se limitó a levantar los brazos en señal de rendición.

\- Si quiere que le llame Jensen, le llamaré Jensen, padre.

Jensen no quiso darle por perdido. Sabía que Misha lo estaba tanteando para saber qué terreno pisaba y era lógico que estuviera enfadado después de la última conversación que habían tenido. Pensó entonces que quizás no fuera tan mala idea intentar conocerle y saber más de él, y así se lo hizo saber.

\- Me gustaría que nos conociéramos más, Misha.

\- ¿Conocernos? -ahora sí que estaba asombrado.

\- Sí. Hacernos amigos.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- ¿No te gusta hacer amigos nuevos?

Misha lo miró con una expresión indefinida en el rostro.

\- No me malinterprete, padre, pero no estamos en el patio del colegio donde uno se hace amigo de otro compartiendo cromos. Cuando se es adulto las cosas cambian un poco.

Jensen no opinaba así, pero no iba a llevarle la contraria porque eso sólo haría distanciarle más, sin embargo, siguió con lo suyo.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me llames Jensen, Misha?

_“Aceptarme, aceptarte, quererme, necesitarme, decirme que sí, quedarte, besarme, decirme que sientes lo mismo que yo, amarme.”_

Misha se pasó una mano por la cara intentando apartar todos esos pensamientos que habían salido a flote de golpe. No estaba preparado para la pregunta de Jensen y ciertamente estaba aún menos preparado para responderla, así que se dejó vencer porque si seguía luchando, sabría que acabaría hiriéndose a sí mismo.

\- Está bien, Jensen.

\- Eso está mejor -Jensen sonrió victorioso-. Ahora vamos a conocernos. ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

\- ¿No vamos a preparar la charla con los niños?

Jensen negó con la cabeza.

\- Ambos nos conocemos perfectamente la biblia, así que lo mejor es improvisar, ¿no te parece? Los niños son impredecibles, así que según veamos qué tipo de niños vienen y de qué edades, elegiremos sobre la marcha.

A Misha le habría gustado elogiarle por su buen razonamiento, aunque sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Le daba miedo hacerse amigo de Jensen porque sabía que en un par de semanas se iría. Sin conocerle apenas ya sentía algo por él, así que no quería imaginar lo que podía llegar a sentir cuando supiera más cosas de él. 

\- ¿Quieres ser mi amigo, Misha?

Misha supo que ya tenía la batalla perdida porque ya sentía algo por Jensen. No quería herirle, así que asintió con la cabeza.

\- Será un placer ser tu amigo, Jensen.

 

 

 

Jensen jamás imaginó disfrutar tanto con algo. Conocer a Misha estaba siendo una experiencia única. Ese hombre había vivido mil historias interesantes y apasionantes y Jensen quería conocerlas absolutamente todas. Nunca se cansaba de escucharle y gracias a lo buen narrador que era Misha, podía imaginarse con todo lujo de detalles todo aquello que le contaba.

Cada día, siempre a la misma hora cuando sabía que Misha terminaba sus clases con los niños, Jensen llegaba al colegio y pasaban el resto de la tarde juntos. En teoría tendrían que estar preparando la charla que tendría lugar más adelante sobre qué parábola era la más idónea para introducir el mundo de la biblia a los jóvenes, pero eso quedó rezagado a un lado cuando ambos comenzaron a contarse su vida y a conocerse mejor.

\- Así que nunca has tenido novia -Misha lo miró desde su mesa donde estaba sentado reclinado un poco hacia atrás-. ¿Ni cuando estabas en la guardería?

Jensen arrugó la cara y se rió.

\- ¿En serio los niños se emparejan tan pronto? Creo que siempre he ido más rezagado que los demás.

\- No con los fines que piensas -Misha le guiñó un ojo-. Supongo que la gente busca una pareja porque es más fácil sobrevivir en esa sociedad siendo un ser comunitario que un individuo aislado.

\- ¿Eso crees?

Misha asintió.

\- Sí, y ya no hablo sólo de la sociedad sino de la necesidad. Criar a los hijos, llevar una casa, pagar las facturas... Todo es más fácil entre dos. Sin contar, claro, la necesidad de amor que tiene el ser humano.

\- Yo nunca he estado enamorado -las palabras de Jensen dejaron un silencio sepulcral en la clase-. ¿Y tú?

\- Yo me enamoré cuando tenía trece años -Misha se levantó de la silla y se sentó sobre la mesa para cambiar de postura-. Era una chica preciosa que sabía mil veces más que yo, lo cual era lógico porque me sacaba varios años. Aún recuerdo aquella clase de gimnasia en la que... -Misha guardó silencio de pronto y pareció enrojecer.

\- En la que ¿qué? -Jensen lo instó a seguir.

Misha no estaba seguro de seguir con la historia. Jensen y él habían encontrado un punto donde ambos estaban cómodos y no quería incomodarle haciendo retroceder su amistad hacia atrás.

\- No... no es interesante -intentó cambiar de tema-. Mañana quiero ponerles una película a los niños. ¿Me recomiendas alguna? Pero por favor, que no sea “Sonrisas y lágrimas”.

\- Misha -Jensen se levantó y caminó hacia él hasta ponerse enfrente-. Somos amigos, ¿no? Puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

Misha bajó la cabeza mientras negaba con ella. Sabía que se arrepentiría de haber cedido, pero tener a Jensen tan cerca suplicándole con esos ojos verdes, era superior a él.

\- A ver, si es una tontería -intentó resumir-. Un día, estando yo en clase de gimnasia con el resto de mis compañeros, vino a buscarme y me llevó a los lavabos de chicos. Yo no sabía qué pasaba porque, bueno, ella era mi primera novia formal y apenas acabábamos de empezar a salir, pero ella sabía todo lo que había que hacer.

Jensen lo miró esperando más, de hecho parecía no haber pillado el significado de las palabras de Misha.

\- ¿Qué había que hacer?

Misha puso los ojos en blanco sabiendo que tendría que hablar claro para que Jensen lo entendiera.

\- Me masturbó, Jensen -Misha cerró los ojos y se obligó a serenarse porque esas dos palabras “masturbó y Jensen”, no deberían de ir juntas en una misma frase.

\- Ah.

\- Era una tontería, ya te lo he dicho.

\- Tú no sabías... cómo iba.

Misha no tenía ganas de hablar de aquello, pero entendía la curiosidad de Jensen, así que se lo explicó.

\- No. Sólo tenía trece años y no me había tocado nunca. Bíblicamente hablando -sonrió-. A partir de ahí fue un no parar.

Ambos se rieron por la insinuación. Misha pensó que la curiosidad de Jensen ya habría quedado saciada, pero no.

\- Yo nunca tuve ninguna novia en el colegio -esbozó una tímida sonrisa-. Ni en el instituto. Ni siquiera en la universidad.

\- Supongo que para seguir el camino de Dios se tiene que nacer con ello, porque no creo que alguien que haya conocido el sexo, quiero renunciar abiertamente luego a él.

\- ¿Tan bueno es?

Misha negó con la cabeza.

\- No voy a hablar de eso contigo, Jensen -su tono dejó claro que estaba llegando a un límite peligroso.

Jensen lo entendía. Recordaba las palabras exactas de Misha en el confesionario y lo que sentía. No quería hacerle daño, pero su curiosidad era tan fuerte que podía con él. Tuvo la extraña necesidad de contarle su única experiencia, y no le importó que Misha hubiera tomado parte en ella de una manera indirecta.

\- Yo jamás me dejé arrastrar por la tentación.

\- Me lo imagino.

\- Hasta hace poco -la voz de Jensen bajó varios tonos y guardó silencio.

Misha lo miró medio asombrado porque no se esperaba esa confesión y mucho menos lo que pretendía decir Jensen con ello.

\- ¿Te has tocado? -esbozó una sonrisa para quitarle hierro al asunto-. Cochino.

Jensen se rió y mentalmente le agradeció su sentido del humor. Eso le animó a seguir.

\- Sí. Jamás lo había hecho. Fue tan...

\- Pues imagínate hacerlo con otra persona -le guiñó un ojo.

Jensen negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Caí en la tentación una vez y me arrepentí. Ya no más.

\- Bueno. Mira el lado positivo; cuando estés confesando a tus fieles más jovencitos, tendrás que saber de qué hablan para saber qué penitencia ponerles.

\- No necesito tocar el fuego para saber que quema, Misha.

Misha levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

\- Como quieras. ¿Y dónde fue? ¿En tu cuarto? ¿En el salón de tu casa cuando todos se habían acostado ya y pusiste el canal porno?

Jensen lo miró confundido.

\- ¿Existe un canal porno?

Misha sonrió con tristeza pensando la de cosas que se había perdido Jensen por su vocación.

\- Da igual -lo instó a que le respondiera-. ¿Y dónde dices que ocurrió ese milagro?

Ese tipo de conversación tendría que estar prohibida por fuerza. Jensen sabía que estaba mal, pero incluso sabiéndolo, no pudo detenerse.

\- En el confesionario, después de que te fueras.

Misha guardó silencio por lo que implicaban las palabras de Jensen. Sus ojos capturaron los suyos y permanecieron así varios minutos, ambos perdidos en esa eterna mirada. 

Cuando Misha reaccionó, alargó la pierna y con un toque certero arrimó a Jensen más al borde de la mesa donde él estaba sentado. Jensen no se esperaba ese movimiento, pillándole totalmente desprevenido. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba apoyado en el borde de la mesa entre las piernas de Misha.

\- ¿Pensaste en mí cuando te masturbabas? -Misha se había puesto derecho, había rodeado con los brazos la cintura de Jensen y se había amarrado a él tras dejar de caer la cabeza sobre su pecho.

\- No -apenas fue un susurro.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- No.

Misha sonrió. Cerró los ojos y respiró el aroma de Jensen, el olor del suavizante de su ropa, su aftershave, su piel. Todo el conjunto lo mareaban de una manera muy extraña.

\- Yo puedo enseñarte, Jensen -susurró en el mismo tono bajo y tranquilo que antes-. Yo puedo hacerte feliz.

Jensen cerró los ojos, sintiendo que esas palabras eran la más grande tentación que había vivido nunca. Tener a Misha ofreciéndole cosas prohibidas era algo que nadie en su sano juicio estaría dispuesto a rechazar, ni siquiera él. 

\- No puedo, Misha. Voy a ingresar en la orden en una semana. Es lo que siempre he soñado y voy a hacerlo.

Misha movió la cabeza para enterrar la cara en el centro de su pecho, donde depositó un beso suave y lento.

A pesar de la ropa, Jensen lo sintió como si se lo hubiera dado sobre la misma piel. Gimió desesperado porque lo quería, lo quería tanto. Le sostuvo por la mandíbula con ambas manos mientras le levantaba la cabeza para mirarle.

\- Por favor, entiéndeme -jadeó-. No puedo.

Misha cerró los ojos y asintió sabiendo que sus destinos se habían cruzado en un punto del camino y que no estaban destinados a seguir juntos mucho más.

\- No puedo -Jensen siguió jadeando, ésta vez con los ojos cerrados y con la frente apoyada en la de Misha-. Dios, no puedo. No puedo.

Aún con esa letanía en los labios, Jensen se acercó a su boca y lo beso. 

Fue un beso carnal que nada tenía que ver con ser amigos, con la curiosidad o con una simple despedida. Jensen lo besó como lo había besado él cuando se conocieron, pero ésta vez con más ganas. Le instó a abrir la boca y a sumergirse en él, desesperado por probarle. Se le estaba yendo completamente de las manos y no le importó. Lo rodeó con los brazos y lo acercó a él mucho más, notando cómo las piernas de Misha lo envolvían alrededor de sus caderas y lo apretaban acercándolo a él, a esa erección que Jensen sentía contra la suya. Usó los dientes para morderle los labios y la lengua y gimió sobre su piel.

\- No puedo, Misha, no puedo -volvió a hundirle la lengua hasta atrapar la suya.

\- ¡Jensen!

Ambos se detuvieron en el acto y se separaron como si el contacto les hubiera quemado. La voz de la señora Ackles retumbó por toda la habitación desde la puerta. Una palpable tensión reinó alrededor de los tres y ninguno dijo nada porque esa era una situación demasiado incómoda como para nombrarla siquiera. 

\- Espérame en el coche, Jensen -la voz de Donna fue alta, clara y rotunda.

\- Mamá...

\- Que me esperes en el coche he dicho.

Jensen no quiso contradecir más a su madre porque sabía hasta dónde podía llegar con ella. Sin mirar a Misha salió del aula y esperó fuera. 

Donna se acercó a Misha lentamente mientras éste se bajaba de la mesa y se acercaba a ella. La mujer tenía la misma cara de enfado como aquel día cuando le dio la bofetada. Si la señora Ackles quería volver a abofetearle, él pondría la otra mejilla si fuera preciso.

\- Le prohíbo a partir de ahora que vuelva a acercarse a mi hijo.

Misha no se amedrantó.

\- Su hijo ya es mayor y puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

\- Mi hijo está confundido por su culpa. Él era muy feliz hasta que usted apareció en su vida. Se lo advierto -ella levantó un dedo señalándole-. Si no se aleja de él, lo denunciaré al colegio de profesores.

\- Me alejaré de él -Misha dio un paso hacia ella arrimándose demasiado-, pero, ¿podrá mantenerlo a él alejado de mí?

Donna estuvo a punto de levantar la mano y abofetearle pero se contuvo. Apretó los labios y se tragó toda la ira que había comenzado a sentir.

\- Mi hijo será cura y ni usted ni nadie cambiará ese hecho -dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de él y salir del aula-. Ya sabía yo que usted era un engendro del mal. ¿Qué clase persona haría lo que usted acaba de hacer?

Misha hizo una mueca con los labios. Sabía que debía callarse para no empeorar las cosas, pero no pudo contenerse.

\- No lo sé, señora Ackles. Dígamelo usted. ¿Qué clase de madre es aquella que antepone su felicidad a la de su hijo?

Donna se dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí con las palabras de ese ser infernal retumbándole en los oídos. Jensen siempre había querido ser cura. Era su sueño desde que era pequeño y ella lo había animado a que lo fuera. Ahora, en el último segundo, no podía cambiar de opinión. No podía.

 

 

 

Durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Jensen notaba lo tensa que estaba su madre por la forma tan brusca de conducir. Sabía que estaba enfadada y no quiso hablar con ella hasta que no se le pasara un poco el enfado.

Cuando llegaron a casa, sus hermanos aún no habían llegado y su padre tampoco había vuelto del trabajo, así que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella.

\- Mamá.

\- Ahora no, Jensen.

\- Quiero explicártelo, por favor.

Su madre dejó el bolso sobre la encimera de la cocina y se volvió para mirarle.

\- Entender ¿qué, Jensen? ¿Que te has convertido en un pecador? ¿Que no eres digno de ser cura? ¿Que eres como los demás seres inmundos de este planeta? -Donna no se percató de lo crueles que habían sido sus palabras-. Tenía grandes planes para ti, Jensen. Eras especial, ¡único! Ahora no eres más que otra alma torturada que irá al infierno por sus pecados.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Jensen y se perdió en los confines de su abrigo. Quería explicarle a su madre lo que sentía, lo que le había pasado, pero tras esas últimas palabras, supo que jamás lograría hacer entender a Donna lo que era amar sin poder evitarlo. Completamente hundido, se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto. Cuando llegó, se tumbó sobre la cama y se hizo un ovillo.

Estuvo llorando durante horas. Enroscado como estaba y en posición fetal, Jensen lloró desconsoladamente porque no entendía qué había hecho mal para que su madre le hablara así. Él sólo quería que lo entendieran y lo amaran. ¿Era eso acaso pedir demasiado?

 

 

 

La semana fue un infierno para Misha. No había vuelto a ver a Jensen y estaba preocupado por él. Temía que su madre le hubiera encerrado en su cuarto o algo por el estilo. Se sentía responsable por haber hecho caer la fe de Jensen. Si hubiera sabido desde el principio la verdad, jamás lo habría besado ni se habría enamorado de esa manera. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás porque el daño ya estaba hecho.

Esa tarde iban a quedar con Jared y Traci para ir al cine. Normalmente no solía salir los viernes porque prefería quedarse en el colegio preparando el temario para la siguiente semana, pero Traci le había insistido en que debía airearse un poco, así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Cuando terminó las clases, comenzó a recogerlo todo y al salir, cerró bien la puerta del edificio y puso rumbo a casa. Había comenzado a llover y la noche presagiaba que la cosa iba a ponerse peor de lo que ya estaba. 

Al llegar a su apartamento se cambió de ropa y puso la televisión mientras intentaba distraerse hasta que Traci y Jared fueran a recogerle un rato más tarde. Tres golpes en la puerta hicieron que mirara el reloj que había sobre el frigorífico. Era demasiado pronto para que fueran a buscarle, pero quizás Traci estuviera ansiosa por llegar cuanto antes al cine.

Tras abrir la puerta, la figura de Jensen apareció ante él. Completamente chorreando y sin abrigo, Misha se lo quedó mirando sin entender qué hacía allí.

\- Jensen -Misha quería dejarle pasar, darle una toalla para que se secara, meterle en la cama y hacerle el amor durante horas, pero no podía hacerlo-. No puedes estar aquí. Tu madre nos puede matar a ti y a mí.

\- Nos vamos ya -Jensen parecía no haberle escuchado-. He sacado el coche de mi padre y lo he dejado en la gasolinera de aquí al lado mientras le echan gasolina y revisan la presión de las ruedas. Mañana es la ceremonia para ingresar en la orden.

Misha asintió. No necesitaba saber nada de eso.

\- Ya oíste a tu madre; tú tienes un destino y yo tengo otro -había tanto sufrimiento en su voz que incluso le costó hablar-. ¿Por qué has venido, Jensen?

Jensen no pudo evitar que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

\- Porque necesito que alguien me quiera por primera y última vez.

Misha sintió que un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que varias lágrimas también habían resbalado por sus mejillas ante la mención de semejante frase. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, alargó el brazo y tiró del jersey empapado de Jensen y lo arrimó a él hasta que ambos se unieron en un apretado abrazo.

\- Quédate conmigo, Jensen, por favor. Quédate.

Jensen hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Lo necesitaba tanto, lo quería tanto, que le dolía de sólo pensarlo.

\- No puedo, Misha, lo sabes -Jensen avanzó hacia dentro del apartamento lo suficiente para alargar un brazo y cerrar la puerta tras él. Luego dejó de caer la espalda sobre ella mientras arropaba a Misha contra su pecho-. No puedo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué has venido? -Misha intentó soltarse del abrazo pero Jensen no se lo permitió.

\- Porque necesito llevarme este recuerdo conmigo -le olió los cabellos y aspiró su olor para llevárselo con él.

Misha se dejó abrazar mientras se hundía un poco más en su pecho haciéndose cada vez más pequeño cada minuto que pasaba. Se sentía tan impotente ante esa situación que le daban ganas de romper con todo. Él no era la típica persona que se quedaba sin actuar ante las decisiones importantes. Ahora estaba obligado a no hacer nada. Estaba atado de pies y manos y sólo podía verle marchar.

\- Te quiero -la voz de Jensen sonó tímida. Apenas fue un murmullo salido de sus labios-. Eres la única persona que he querido y la que siempre querré.

Misha cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Cuando los abrió, Jensen ya se había ido dejándole ahí solo y mojado en la entrada de su apartamento.

Agarró la puerta y la cerró. Apoyó la frente contra la madera y dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

\- Yo también te quiero.

 

 

 

Misha no recordaba qué película habían visto y eso que acababan de salir del cine. Decidieron entrar en una hamburguesería mientras esperaban a que dejase de llover. No había parado en toda la tarde y la noche no presagiaba mejorar en absoluto.

\- Odio la lluvia -Traci se sacudió los rizos y se sentó al lado de Misha a la mesa.

Jared lo hizo frente a ellos.

\- A mí me da igual, pero odio conducir largas distancias cuando llueve demasiado.

El camarero llegó en ese momento para preguntarles qué iban a tomar. Cuando les tomó nota, desapareció detrás de la barra.

\- ¿Largas distancias? -Traci agarró una de las cortezas que había traído el camarero en una cestita de mimbre-. ¿Ya te vuelves a casa?

\- No -Jared mordisqueó la patata y se chupó los dedos-. Mañana es la ceremonia de ingreso de Jensen en la orden y me han invitado.

Traci volvió la cabeza hacia Misha. Éste estaba hundido en su asiento como si lo que pasase a su alrededor no fuera con él.

\- Lo siento, no quería sacar el tema -se excusó sabiendo la historia de sobra.

\- No te preocupes -mintió intentando que la sonrisa le llegase a los ojos-. Seguid hablando, por favor.

Traci y Jared dudaron durante unos segundos, pero luego siguieron con la conversación. Cuanto antes lo superase Misha, sería mejor para él y para todos.

\- ¿Queréis venir?

Misha negó automáticamente con la cabeza y Traci hizo casi el mismo gesto pero menos efusiva.

\- Ni loca me cuelo yo en una ceremonia sectaria de esas -bromeó. Se hizo a un lado mientras el camarero dejaba las hamburguesas y las patatas sobre la mesa y esperó a que se fuera para seguir hablando-. Y menos si está por ahí la señora Ackles. Esa mujer me odia.

\- No es mala mujer -Jared hablaba con conocimiento de causa porque la conocía de toda la vida-. Sólo defiende lo que cree que debe defender.

Misha se levantó de su asiento y dejó un par de billetes de cinco sobre la mesa.

\- Lo siento no me encuentro bien. Será mejor que me vaya a casa. Jared, acábate por mí mi hamburguesa, por favor.

\- ¿Te llevamos? -Traci había movido la silla para dejarle paso.

\- No. Necesito pasear. Gracias.

\- Está la noche para mucho paseos -se quejó ella, pero no quiso obligarle porque entendía que quisiera estar solo.

\- Misha -la voz de Jared lo llamó cuando éste ya se alejaba. Esperó a que diera la vuelta y lo mirara para seguir hablando-. Ve a por él. No le dejes escapar.

Misha negó con la cabeza sus palabras.

\- Él ya ha elegido -y sin más salió a la fría y húmeda noche. No le importó que la lluvia le diera en la cara ni que el frío le hiciera tiritar todos los huesos. Lo cierto es que ya apenas le importaba nada.

 

 

 

Jensen estornudó tres veces seguidas mientras se ponía el hábito preparándose para la ceremonia.

\- Jesús -su madre se acercó a él y le tendió un pañuelo-. Te has resfriado.

\- Estoy bien -Jensen aceptó el pañuelo y se sonó la nariz. Lo cierto es que sí que había cogido frío la noche anterior cuando fue a llevar el coche a la gasolinera. El piso de Misha quedaba a dos calles de allí y por mucho que corrió, acabó poniéndose chorreando. A la vuelta de haberle abrazado y haberse despedido de él, le dio igual ir caminando despacio por la calle porque la lluvia ya no le importaba. Acababa de dejar lo que más quería atrás y ante él se abría un camino desconocido al que no estaba seguro que fuera a adaptarse para formar parte de él. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero iba a hacerlo.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Donna lo rodeó y se lo quedó mirando.

\- Sí. Estoy algo nervioso, es todo -Jensen desvió la mirada a un lado incapaz de mirar a su madre a los ojos.

Sus hermanos y su padre estaban sentados ya en la iglesia. Ella se había quedado con él para ayudarle con el hábito.

Desde aquella fatídica tarde en que pilló a su hijo y al profesor Collins besándose, Donna había notado el distanciamiento de su hijo. Se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho en la cocina aquella misma tarde cuando llegaron a casa, pero no se lo había dicho. Ella quería lo mejor para su hijo y no quería que por un momento de duda, la lujuria lo cegase y lo echara todo a perder. Habían luchado tanto para que llegara ese momento...

\- Jensen, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

\- Claro -se sentó delante de ella en una silla pero no la miró a los ojos. No podía.

\- ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? 

Jensen levantó la cabeza y la miró sorprendido.

\- Sí. Es lo que siempre he querido hacer.

\- Hijo -Donna, sentada frente a él en otra silla, alargó los brazos y lo cogió de las manos-. Yo siempre he querido lo mejor para ti.

\- Lo sé, mamá.

\- Las palabras que te dije el otro día...

Jensen la cortó en el acto porque no quería hablar de ese tema.

\- No hace falta que sigas.

\- Pero quiero hacerlo, Jensen, por favor, déjame -le suplicó la mujer-. Esas palabras... no fui justa contigo y lo siento. Tenía miedo de que echaras tu futuro por la borda por un simple capricho.

Jensen quiso aclararle que Misha no era un simple capricho, pero lo dejó estar. Entendía a su madre y no quería volver a hablar del tema.

\- Está todo bien, de verdad, mamá. No pasa nada.

Las campanas de la iglesia repicaron anunciando el comienzo de la ceremonia. Jensen se levantó y se soltó del agarre de su madre. Antes de abrir la puerta de la sacristía, se volvió hacia ella.

\- Os veré luego, antes de marcharme al monasterio.

\- ¡Jensen! -Donna se levantó y caminó rápida hacia él-. Quiero que sepas que yo siempre te querré elijas el camino que elijas. No lo olvides nunca.

Tras asentir solemne, caminó hacia la iglesia. El resto de los novicios ya estaban puestos en cola y uno a uno y lentamente, comenzaron a caminar por todo el pasillo, largo y estrecho hasta llegar al altar donde tendría lugar la ceremonia.

Jensen los vio caminar sabiendo que en pocos segundos lo haría él y varios minutos más tarde sería cura y entregaría para siempre su vida a Dios.

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y que varias lágrimas le humedecieran las mejillas. Conforme se acercaba su momento, más se le encogía el corazón pensando que ya no había vuelta atrás, que jamás volvería a ver a Misha y que no podría amarle de la manera en que lo amaba ahora.

El novicio que iba justo delante de él comenzó a andar y Jensen se sintió al borde del abismo. El corazón le iba a mil por hora y sabía que una vez caminara rumbo al altar, ya no habría marcha atrás.

Cuando le tocó a él emprender el camino, Jensen volvió la cabeza para mirar a su madre que estaba oculta a un lado. Ella también tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas como él y las manos en la boca, intentando contener el llanto.

Jensen negó con la cabeza mirándola.

\- Mamá... -otra lágrima volvió a caer de su mejilla-. Lo siento. No puedo hacerlo.

Ella asintió y le abrió los brazos llamándole, como hacía cuando era pequeño y lo buscaba para que le diera un abrazo. Igual que entonces, Jensen corrió hacia ella y se abrazó llorando.

\- Lo siento mucho, mamá. No puedo hacerlo -gimió-. No puedo hacerlo.

\- Shhhhh -Donna lo arrastró fuera de allí para quedar ocultos de los ojos de todos-. Has hecho bien si no estabas seguro, Jensen. 

Él levantó la mirada para enfocar su cara.

\- Quiero estar con él, mamá. Necesito a Misha -Jensen intentó hablar con cuidado y con tacto porque sabía el odio que tenía su madre al profesor del pueblo, pero no encontraba otras palabras mejores para explicarse-. Sé que no te cae bien y que le odias, pero yo le quiero y... necesito estar con él.

La mujer asintió. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo del abrigo que aún llevaba puesto y sacó las llaves del coche.

\- Toma -se las puso en la mano y le obligó a que cerrara el puño-. Ve a por él.

Jensen estaba anonadado porque esa reacción jamás se la hubiera esperado de ella.

\- Pensé que estabas en contra de que dos hombres se quisieran, que odiabas a Misha y que...

Ella no le dejó terminar.

\- Y lo estaba, pero no puedo estar en contra de mi propio hijo y de su felicidad. Si eso te hace feliz, Jensen, lo aceptaré.

No podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando. Esperanzado, abrazó a su madre y la cogió al vuelo para dar vueltas con ella alrededor de la habitación.

\- Jensen, vas a tirarme -le palmeó la espalda para que la soltara-. Estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí tontamente cuando podrías estar ya de camino para buscarle.

Él asintió.

\- Gracias, mamá. Sé que esto os hacía mucha ilusión y sé lo que van a decir ahora la gente del pueblo, pero...

\- Ya nos ocuparemos de eso -lo cortó. Luego tiró de él hacia la entrada del edificio y lo empujó levemente-. Ve a por tu destino.

Jensen asintió. Por primera vez en toda su vida se sentía dueño de sus propios actos. Arrancó el coche y fue a por Misha. 

 

 

 

Misha se arrebujó entre las sábanas y se quedó hecho un ovillo bajo las mantas. La noche anterior llegó empapado a casa. Se dio una ducha de agua bien caliente, se tomó dos pastillas y se metió en la cama, pero eso no le salvó de sentirse al día siguiente como una mierda. El frío le había calado en el cuerpo haciendo que le doliera todo. Ese malestar, y pensar toda la noche en Jensen, lo habían tenido en vela hasta bien entrada la mañana. Luego se quedó dormido, más por el cansancio del resfriado que por otra cosa, y cuando volvió a despertar, el día ya casi estaba llegando a su fin. Se levantó con una manta envuelta sobre los hombros y se arrastró hacia la cocina donde se preparó algo de caldo en sobre. Esas cosas estaban asquerosas, pero no tenía ánimo en ese momento para ponerse a cocinar nada más laborioso.

El caldo le sentó bien y se bebió dos tazas apoyado contra el borde de la encimera de la cocina. Ahora se tomaría otras dos pastillas y volvería a meterse en la cama.

No pudo evitar mirar el reloj. A esa hora la ceremonia ya habría terminado y Jensen ya pertenecería a la orden. Una triste sonrisa se reflejó en su cara. Si eso era lo que en verdad quería, que así fuera. Mentalmente le deseó lo mejor y ojalá que la vida lo tratara bien. Él siempre lo recordaría con cariño y amor. Dudaba incluso si iba a poder olvidarle alguna vez.

Cuando iba de camino al dormitorio para acostarse otra vez, varios golpes en la puerta le hicieron cambiar el rumbo de sus pisadas. No esperaba visita y mucho menos no se esperaba a Jensen tras la puerta.

 

Misha tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y asimilar que Jensen estaba plantado ante su puerta, con el hábito puesto y una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Jensen -jadeó aún sin creérselo-. No... no te esperaba.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Sí, claro -Misha se echó a un lado y le dejó paso. Con el brazo le indicó que podía sentarse en el sofá.

Sólo cuando los dos estuvieron sentados, Jensen en el sofá y Misha en el sillón que había enfrente, el recién llegado comenzó a explicarse.

\- Siento haber venido sin avisar, pero tenía que verte.

Misha asintió. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Así vestido estaba incluso más atractivo que con ropa normal y eso le asustó. La presencia de Jensen le dio miedo. ¿Qué hacía ahora ahí cuando ya había elegido? 

\- Pensé que tras la ceremonia de ingreso tendrías que quedarte allí -Misha habló muy bajito, afectado por su presencia. Había pasado la peor noche de su vida y no precisamente por el resfriado. 

\- No he asistido a la ceremonia -Jensen no podía ocultar su sonrisa-. He renunciado.

\- Que... ¿qué? -se frotó la cara con ambas manos para intentar despejarse-. Te has vuelto loco.

Jensen esperó a que Misha asimilara la noticia un poco más para seguir hablando. Durante el trayecto de vuelta, él mismo se había preguntado varias veces si había hecho lo correcto y en todas y cada una de ellas había respondido que sí. Misha era a partir de ahora su futuro. 

\- Cuando estaba allí justo para entrar supe que no podía hacerlo.

\- Estás confundido, Jensen. Eso es lo que siempre has querido.

\- Tienes razón; siempre lo había querido porque no había soñado con nada más, porque no había conocido nada que me llenase más que eso. Hasta que te conocí a ti.

\- Dios, esto está mal. Jensen, tienes que volver y...

\- Misha.

\- ¡No! Escúchame -levantó la voz para hacerse escuchar-. Ahora estás confundido porque todo ha pasado muy rápido, pero si lo piensas detenidamente...

Jensen lo interrumpió.

\- ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

El tono de Jensen le llegó al alma y Misha tuvo ganas de arroparle y protegerle de todo mal para siempre.

\- Es lo que más deseo en el mundo, pero no quiero que dentro de seis meses o dentro de un año, te levantes una mañana y te des cuenta de que has cometido un error por no haber pensado bien las cosas.

Jensen lo miró y asintió. Se levantó y caminó hacia él. Cuando estuvo delante se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas y lo abrazó.

\- Tú eres lo único que quiero y lo único que puede hacerme feliz -murmuró contra su pecho-. Sé que no me he equivocado porque confío en lo que siento cuando pienso en ti, cuando te miro. Sólo quiero estar contigo.

\- Dios -Misha agachó la cabeza y puso los labios sobre la coronilla de Jensen. Con los ojos cerrados rememoraba una y otra vez esas palabras que acababa de oír-. Tu madre va a matarme.

Jensen se incorporó para mirarle.

\- Mi madre es la que me ha animado a que me lo pensase bien.

Misha se habría esperado cualquier otra cosa menos eso.

\- Tu madre. Solo tienes una, ¿no?

Jensen se rió.

\- Sí. Aquella tarde, cuando nos pilló besándonos, fue un shock para ella.

\- Me lo imagino.

\- Cuando llegamos a casa me dijo cosas muy feas que estoy seguro que no sentía y durante toda esta semana que ha pasado apenas nos hemos dirigido la palabra, pero no porque estuviera enfadada con ella, sino porque estaba tan triste por todo que apenas podía hablar. No entendía cómo una mujer buena como ella se hubiera dejado llevar de esa manera, y supongo que verme llorar por las esquinas le habrá hecho pensar más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Has llorado? -la voz de Misha fue suave, apenas un susurro en mitad del silencio.

\- Sí -a Jensen no le avergonzaba admitir la verdad-. Me he sentido muy solo estos días y ella ha debido de notarlo.

Misha lo abrazó con mucha más fuerza.

\- Nunca más vas a volver a estar solo -volvió a darle un beso en la cabeza-. Te lo prometo.

Jensen se dejó abrazar y besar. Podía quedarse así para siempre. La voz de Misha lo sacó de su ensoñación.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? -Misha se incorporó para mirarle-. ¿Vas a querer irte del pueblo y buscar un sitio donde empezar de cero, buscarte un oficio o algo?

\- No quiero irme de aquí, Misha, no voy a esconderme. No siento vergüenza por ser como soy y no quiero dejar a mi familia sola ante esto. Sé lo que dirá la gente del pueblo y no quiero que ellos se enfrenten solos a algo que me incumbe a mí principalmente. ¿Me entiendes?

\- Perfectamente -Misha no podía estar más orgulloso de él-. Lucharemos todos juntos.

\- Con respecto a buscarme un trabajo. Estudié magisterio, ¿lo sabías? 

Misha levantó las cejas sorprendido.

\- No, no lo sabía. Nos pasamos una semana contándonos cosas y se te olvida ese dato tan importante.

\- Entonces no lo era -se defendió Jensen.

\- Claro -Misha le siguió la broma-. Ya veo que lo más importante para ti era contarme cómo te lo montaste en el confesionario aquel día, ¿no?

Jensen enrojeció recordando ese momento. 

\- No supe qué estaba haciendo hasta que terminé -se defendió. Luego lo miró a los ojos y se acercó a sus labios por primera vez en todo ese rato que llevaban juntos-. Ahora quiero saberlo todo, Misha. Enséñamelo todo, por favor.

Misha jadeó al oír esas palabras.

\- No sé por dónde empezar -aclaró anunciando que estaba más perdido que él.

Por suerte Jensen parecía tener las cosas mucho más claras. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para aclarar las ideas y ahora había llegado el momento de la verdad; Se puso de pie entre sus piernas y tiró de sus brazos para ponerle de pie a su lado. Misha se dejó arrastrar, no sólo para levantarse sino para dejarse guiar hacia su dormitorio. Una vez allí, Jensen se volvió y lo besó. Tenía tanta hambre de él que dudaba poner contenerse un sólo segundo más.

\- Misha, por favor -sus manos habían empezado a desnudarle. Lo cierto era que, quitando la manta que había dejado olvidada sobre el sillón, apenas iba vestido con una sudadera con cremallera y un chándal. Jensen se deshizo de toda su ropa en cuestión de segundos. Era la primera vez que veía a otro hombre desnudo, pero éste no era un hombre cualquiera; era Misha, y era suyo. 

Misha quiso quitarle la ropa pero perdió todo rastro de conocimiento cuando sintió la mano de Jensen rodeando su erección. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba tumbado en la cama con las piernas enredadas entre las de Jensen. Se arrodilló entre ellas y le levantó el hábito hasta la cintura. Unos calzoncillos negros bastante apretados aparecieron ante sus ojos.

\- ¿Os dejan llevar ropa interior?

Jensen rió.

\- Te estás confundiendo con los escoceses, ¿no crees? 

\- Supongo -Misha no estaba para explicaciones. Se había vuelto para quitarle una sandalia y luego la otra. Al terminar le juntó las piernas para sacarle la ropa interior y tirarla tras él. Ahora sí, con Jensen mostrando toda su gloria, Misha volvió a separarle las piernas y a ubicarse entre ellas-. Eres perfecto.

Jensen se sonrojó por el comentario. Nunca se había parado a pensarlo. Lo cierto era que nadie se lo había dicho antes. Ahora encontró muy gratificante que Misha lo comentara. Quería complacerle en todos los aspectos.

\- Dime qué hago ahora -Jensen esperaba que Misha lo guiara y le enseñara qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Pronto descubrió que Misha tenía otros planes para él.

\- Ahora -le abrió más las piernas y se agachó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su erección-, relájate y disfruta.

Jensen no tuvo tiempo de replicar cuando la boca de Misha ya lo había tragado casi por entero. Extendió ambos brazos a los lados y se agarró a las sábanas pensando que saldría disparado hacia el techo. Esa sensación era una locura y por Dios que ahora entendía por qué la gente se hacía adicta al sexo.

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Misha lo había agarrado como una mano para llevárselo a la boca mientras lo lamía de principio a fin. Lo metía y sacaba de su boca dejándole humedecido y más necesitado que antes. Cada segundo que pasaba, Jensen lo necesitaba más y más.

\- ¿Te gusta? -la voz de Misha sonó más ronca de lo normal. Se lo volvió a deslizar en la boca y le arrancó un gemido largo y profundo que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Sí -Jensen no podía dejar de jadear-. Quiero más, Misha.

La respiración agitada de Jensen se oía por toda la habitación. Necesitaba algo, no sabía qué era, pero contaba con que Misha lo supiera. Éste le separó más las piernas y bajó por su perineo lamiéndole toda la zona hasta que llegó a su entrada. Una vez allí, lo penetró con la lengua.

Un calor húmedo lo envolvió y Jensen levantó la cabeza incapaz de reaccionar de otra manera. Eso era placentero, sí, pero él necesitaba más, y así se lo hizo saber cuando se sacudió bajo él. Misha debió de captar la indirecta porque se levantó de su sitio para tumbarse sobre él mientras estiraba el brazo hacia el primer cajón de la mesilla de noche. Mientras tanto apresó los labios de Jensen y lo besó.

Misha sabía salado y picante a la vez. Era una mezcla extraña y saber que ese era el sabor de su excitación hizo que gimiera al pensarlo.

\- Esto servirá -Misha miró la crema de manos que había cogido y tras darle un último beso a Jensen en los labios, volvió a su sitio de antes.

Jensen se preguntó para qué quería eso, pero confiaba en Misha. Ciegamente. Respiró hondo y miró al techo mientras se relajaba hasta esperar el siguiente movimiento.

Misha no se hizo esperar; abrió el bote de la crema de manos y se echó un poco en los dedos. Cuando se embadurnó bien, guió la mano de vuelta a la entrada de Jensen. Con el dedo corazón estirado, Misha se abrió paso en él.

El cuerpo de Jensen se tensó cuando notó la invasión. Contrajo los músculos en un acto reflejo y el dedo de Misha detuvo su marcha.

\- Tienes que relajarte, Jensen, porque si no te haré daño -lo miró lamiéndose los labios por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando-. Y jamás me perdonaría hacerte daño.

La sensación no era lo mejor que había experimentado en la vida, pero Jensen decidió darle otra oportunidad. Asintió y respiró hondo relajando todos los músculos del cuerpo.

\- Eso es -Misha avanzó un poco más para luego retroceder y volver a avanzar en una especie de danza hipnótica. Se echó hacia delante y lo volvió a acoger en su boca, succionándole hasta arrancarle un par de gemidos largos y profundos. El líquido pre seminal había comenzado a humedecer el glande y Misha lo lamió con la lengua. El sabor era almizclado y único, como Jensen. Notando que cada vez estaba más relajado, Misha aprovechó y le deslizó un segundo dedo.

Jensen se contrajo y exclamó algo que se perdió en los confines de su garganta. Comenzó a mover las caderas deseando que Misha cogiera más velocidad, tanto con la mano como con la boca. Bajó un brazo y enredó los dedos entre los suaves y despeinados cabellos de Misha. Jamás tendría palabras suficientes para expresar lo mucho que lo amaba. Pensarlo le dio un vuelco el corazón.

\- Te quiero.

Misha levantó la cabeza y lo miró porque no se esperaba esas palabras en ese momento. Se incorporó y se tumbó sobre su cuerpo, quedando cara a cara frente a él.

\- Yo también te quiero, Jensen. Tanto que duele.

Jensen sonrió porque él se sentía igual. Todo eso era nuevo para ambos y lo iban a vivir juntos. Siempre.

Misha se acomodó entre sus piernas haciendo que Jensen le rodeara las caderas con las suyas. Apoyó la erección en su entrada y poco a poco se fue deslizando para dentro muy lentamente.

Jensen siseó por la sensación del principio, costándole casi respirar. Apenas fueron unos segundos o al menos eso le pareció a él, porque Misha le capturó los labios y desde ahí perdió la noción del tiempo. Notaba una sensación rara, y cuando Misha comenzó a moverse, descubrió que eso que sentía, extraño e inexplicable, se fue transformando poco a poco en deseo.

 

El ruido de la piel de Misha chocando sobre su piel debido al sudor de ambos cuerpos llenaba la habitación. Los jadeos ininterrumpidos de Jensen le estaban destrozando el cerebro porque él quería durar más y más, enseñarle hasta dónde ambos cuerpos podían llegar, pero con cada gemido de Jensen, Misha se deslizaba un poco más hacia la perdición. Con el último jadeo, que acabó siendo un gruñido, Misha supo que ya era tarde para él; afianzó las caderas y tras varios golpes secos, comenzó a correrse dentro de él.

Jensen lo notó y gimió más de satisfacción. Lo abrazó y estrechó entre sus brazos hasta que Misha dejó de temblar. Cuando se incorporó para mirarle a la cara, éste tenía la mirada perdida y las pupilas vidriosas.

\- Se supone que tú tendrías que haber terminado antes que yo -Misha se incorporó sin salir de él y volvió a recuperar el ritmo perdido. Con una mano le agarró la erección y con la otra guió la pierna de Jensen sobre su hombro. Entonces comenzó a moverse de verdad.

Jensen no se esperaba que con ese ligero cambio de postura, la penetración fuera más profunda y certera. Comenzó a sentir algo parecido a lo que había sentido cuando estaba en el confesionario y todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión.

\- Misha... Mish -jadeó rápido incapaz de decir nada más. Se agarró de nuevo con fuerza a las sábanas y tiró de ellas mientras un gruñido comenzaba a salir de su garganta-. ¡Misha!

El aludido sonrió encantado viendo cómo Jensen se dejaba vencer por su orgasmo. Las salpicaduras blancas de semen cayeron sobre su pecho, que aún vestía el hábito. La oscura tela ayudó a que las pequeñas gotas resaltaran más de lo que en verdad era, pero Jensen no se dio cuenta de nada de eso; su orgasmo lo tenía sumergido en un mundo completamente desconocido y él se estaba dejando invadir por él.

Lo que había vivido en el confesionario había sido placentero, sí, pero eso que estaba viviendo ahora mismo superaba con creces cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado a lo largo de su vida.

Cuando todo pasó y sólo quedó su respiración jadeante en la habitación, Misha le soltó la pierna y salió de él muy despacio para tumbarse a su lado. 

\- ¿Bien? -Misha tenía la frente perlada de gotas de sudor y varios mechones ensortijados de su flequillo pegados a la frente.

Jensen torció la cabeza y supo que jamás había visto nada más hermoso que él. Asintió sonriendo con pereza incapaz de decir nada. Misha lo entendió y sonrió. Se sentó a su lado y uno a uno fue quitándole los botones del hábito hasta que lo abrió y lo desprendió de su cuerpo.

\- Mejor así, ¿verdad? -echó la arrugada y manchada tela a un lado y los tapó a ambos con la manta-. Mañana lo lavaremos y lo guardaremos si quieres conservarlo.

Incapaz aún de decir nada, Jensen asintió y se acurrucó a su lado. El orgasmo ya había pasado y había recuperado totalmente el aliento y la respiración, pero estaba emocionado e impactado por lo que acababa de vivir, por eso no pudo decir una palabra. A Misha no pareció importarle. Se amoldó a su cuerpo y al poco rato ambos se quedaron dormidos.

 

 

 

Misha no supo qué hora era cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente. Debía de ser pronto porque la luz de la mañana no era demasiado fuerte. Jensen dormía a su lado. Roncaba ligeramente y respiraba por la boca, señal de que estaba algo resfriado como él. 

Se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina para hacer café y algo para desayunar. Ambos lo necesitarían para tomarse algo para el catarro. Estaba llenando la jarra de la cafetera con agua cuando dos ligeros golpes sonaron en la puerta. Extrañado, Misha dejó la jarra sobre la encimera y fue a abrir. No solía recibir visitas los domingos por la mañana, pero quizás Traci se hubiera acercado para ver como estaba. Estaba seguro de que la había dejado algo preocupada la noche anterior.

Cuando Misha tiró del pomo y abrió la puerta, no fue Traci quien apareció tras ella, sino la señora Ackles. Estupefacto, Misha se la quedó mirando.

\- Buenos días, señor Collins -el tono de la mujer era suave y tranquilo, nada que ver el que había usado la última vez que se vieron.

\- Buenos días -Misha salió de su estupor y abrió más la puerta para dejarla pasar-. Por favor, pase.

La mujer asintió y pasó al salón. Misha cerró tras ella y caminó hasta sentarse en el sillón. Levantó la vista para ver la puerta de su dormitorio y si se veía algo desde esa perspectiva. No quería problemas con esa mujer y no sabía si venía en son de paz o con la escopeta cargada.

\- Gracias -la mujer se acomodó en el sofá y miró alrededor sin decir nada.

\- Puedo despertar a Jensen si quiere hablar con él.

\- No he venido a hablar con mi hijo sino con usted.

Misha asintió tragando la saliva que se le había agolpado de pronto al final de la garganta. Si esa mujer había ido a su casa para chantajearle o algo por el estilo, la cosa iba a terminar muy mal.

\- Usted dirá -se acomodó en el sillón intentando controlarse aunque no pudo evitar mover la pierna arriba y abajo en señal de nerviosismo.

\- Supongo que Jensen ya le ha contado lo que pasó ayer.

\- Por encima, sí -añadió.

\- Entonces sabrá que no es cura.

\- Lo sé -el nerviosismo estaba tomando posesión de él y decidió ir directo al grano-. Señora Ackles, ayer cuando abrí la puerta y vi a su hijo tras ella, me asusté mucho. Le pregunté repetidas veces si lo había pensando bien, si estaba seguro y si comprendía lo que había hecho.

\- ¿Qué le contestó mi hijo?

\- Que estaba seguro de lo que había hecho. Si ha venido para intentar separarnos o...

\- No -ella levantó el brazo y lo detuvo-. He venido para pedirte que me perdones.

\- ¿Cómo dice? -el asombro lo tomó desprevenido y no pudo añadir nada más.

\- Sé que me he portado mal contigo y con Jensen, y jamás me perdonaré lo mal que se lo he hecho pasar. Yo también estaba asustada porque veía a Jensen dudar y temía que se equivocara de camino, que eligiera sin saber las consecuencias y a lo loco. Me avergüenza decirlo pero es cierto; he sido una mala madre.

\- Actuar con sentido y lógica cuando se tiene miedo es muy complicado -Misha intentó tranquilizarla-, pero Jensen no está enfadado con usted. De hecho, si no llega a ser por su ayuda y su confianza en el último momento, ahora mismo su hijo sería cura.

Donna esbozó una sonrisa algo triste. Estaba sumida en unos pensamientos que sólo ella sabía cuáles eran.

\- Jensen siempre quiso ser cura. Desde pequeño. Y yo siempre le apoyé porque vi que le hacía muy feliz. Conforme fue creciendo, yo estaba más que orgullosa de tener un hijo cura, pero cuando le vi en la iglesia esperando su turno para avanzar por el pasillo. Sus ojos, el miedo en su mirada, sus pupilas llorosas... Me habría hecho muy feliz que mi hijo hubiera sido cura, pero jamás me habría perdonado que por mi felicidad hubiera arruinado la vida de mi hijo -suspiró intentando no ponerse a llorar-. Quería esa vida para él, pero ante todo lo quiero a él y quiero que sea feliz. Y si esta es la vida que él ha elegido... lo aceptaré.

Misha escuchó atentamente sus palabras. Esa era la buena mujer de la que Jensen le había hablado y no la señora que le había abofeteado hasta casi darle vueltas la cabeza semanas atrás. Entendía la preocupación de ella, perfectamente además.

\- Si le digo la verdad, estoy acojonado, porque tengo miedo de que Jensen se haya dejado llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias de todo esto y de lo que acaba de renunciar. Hasta anoche, tenía tanto miedo de encontrármelo en la puerta, que por un momento pensé en subirlo al coche y llevarlo de vuelta a la iglesia.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea? -Donna pasó a tutearle sin darse cuenta. Ya estaba visiblemente más relajada y tranquila.

\- La confianza -confesó-. Confío en Jensen plenamente. Es un hombre muy inteligente y especial. Sé que lo ha meditado bien y que sabe lo que está haciendo -Misha sonrió levemente recordando lo acontecido la noche anterior en su cama-. Tenía miedo porque yo tengo mi vida, con Jensen o sin él, pero él ha roto con lo que siempre ha querido ser, va a ser la comidilla del pueblo durante mucho tiempo y... bueno, seguramente la relación con usted también se vería empañada.

\- ¿No te preocupa el qué dirán?

Misha negó con la cabeza.

\- No -su respuesta fue tajante y clara-. No tengo nada que esconder. Esto es lo que soy, le guste a la gente o no.

Ella sonrió.

\- Quiero serle sincera, Misha -posiblemente, esa fuera la primera vez en que Donna usaba su nombre de pila-. Me da pena que mi hijo no sea cura, pero me alegra que te haya encontrado porque sé que si hay una persona en este mundo que lo vaya a cuidar mejor que yo, ese eres tú.

Misha tuvo que parpadear furiosamente para apartar la humedad que había comenzado a sentir en los ojos. Asintió con la cabeza aceptando el cumplido mientras lograba sacar las palabras de la garganta que parecían haberse quedado atascadas.

\- Siendo sinceros el uno con el otro, antes le he dicho que yo tengo mi vida con Jensen o sin él -guardó unos segundos de silencio-. Eso es mentira; yo ya no me imagino mi vida sin él.

Donna sonrió.

\- Siento haberle abofeteado.

\- Me lo tenía merecido por listo -él también sonrió-. Sólo a mí se me ocurre sacar los trapos sucios de la biblia a una defensora católica. Menos mal que no le hablé de los evangelios apócrifos sino...

\- Sino habría tenido que matarle con la pistola que llevo en el bolso -Donna completó la frase demasiado seria y se lo quedó mirando.

Misha dejó de sonreír y la miró pensando que ahí acabaría todo; esa mujer sacaría su pistola del bolso y acabaría con su vida. De pronto ella sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al comentario.

\- ¡Era una broma, Misha!

Misha resopló porque no conocía a esa mujer lo suficiente como para saber cuándo estaba de broma. Lo único que tenía claro es que sin duda le habían salido diez canas más en esos últimos segundos.

\- ¿Quiere quedarse a desayunar con nosotros? No creo que Jensen tarde en despertarse.

Ella se levantó del sofá y negó con la cabeza.

\- No quiero ser una alcahueta -respondió la mujer hurgando en el bolso-. De hecho, sólo había venido a darte esto.

Misha se detuvo porque por un segundo pensó que sacaría la pistola con la que antes había bromeado, pero Donna sacó un frasco pequeño con pastillas.

\- Jensen está resfriado. Dale una cada seis horas, ¿vale?

Él aceptó el frasco y asintió. Donna ya había llegado a la puerta y la había abierto.

\- Los domingos solemos comer toda la familia junta, pero creo que al padre de Jensen le va a hacer falta un par de días más para asimilar la noticia. Si queréis, os esperamos el domingo que viene para comer.

\- Se lo diré a Jensen -respondió-. Me encantará comer con su familia.

Donna asintió ante los buenos modales del profesor. Cuando llegó esa mañana al pueblo, tenía claro que quería ir a verle. Sabía dónde iba a estar su hijo y por encima de todo se había propuesto apoyarle. Aún le costaba asimilar que Jensen fuera homosexual, y de tan sólo imaginarle dándole un beso a Misha en los labios, hacía que el rubor le coloreara toda la cara, pero era su hijo y ella iba a estar ahí para él.

\- Buenos días, Misha. Dile a mi hijo que he venido.

\- Lo haré. Gracias por todo -Misha esperó que la mujer desapareciera escaleras abajo para cerrar la puerta. Dejó el bote de pastillas sobre la mesa de la entrada y fue hacia el dormitorio para despertar a Jensen. Cuando llegó, lo encontró en la misma postura en que lo había dejado. Se tumbó a su lado y susurró su nombre sobre la sien para despertarle-. Jensen. 

Jensen abrió los ojos ante la mención de su nombre. Notaba los labios de Misha sobre su frente y su cálido aliento le hacía cosquillas en la piel.

\- Hey, buenos días -Misha bajó la cabeza para darle un beso en el cuello-. ¿Qué te apetece desayunar?

\- A ti -Jensen se dio media vuelta para abrazarle y tirar de él hacia la cama, justo debajo de su cuerpo. Le apresó los labios con los suyos y lo besó hundiéndose en él irremediablemente-. Sólo a ti.

 

FIN 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
